Una fotografía tuya
by 35Rhums
Summary: Una fotografía tuya, es lo único que tengo. Quisiera tener algo más que eso, quisiera tenerte a ti. Achele y Heya.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Esto es Achele y Heya, jamás en la vida ocurrió esto (you wish!), no conozco a ninguna persona que saldrá en esto. Todos son sumamente heterosexuales o whatever, Además no sé… Saludos, Nati.

**Fotografías.**

Irse de Tour con sus mejores amigos, era algo genial, pero irse y cantar era algo mil veces mejor. Le encantaba conocer nuevas ciudades, nuevas cultura y nueva gente. Tenía una cámara que era su fiel compañera, le encantaba fotografiar cada lugar, a cada uno de sus compañeros, pero rara vez tenía alguna foto de ella.

Mientras se bajaban del avión, Dianna sacó inmediatamente su cámara y saludó a los fans, todos se veían tan felices.

-_Hey Di…-_ gritó Lea, la chica rubia se volteó rápidamente. Lea se encontraba con un grupo de fans firmando autógrafos, y sacándose fotografías.-_quieren una foto de las dos.-_ Dianna asintió y se dirigió al lugar en donde estaban los jóvenes, se puso junto a Lea, y la joven morena puso su mano sobre la cintura de Dianna. El flash fue disparado y ambas chicas sonrieron. Dianna miró a Lea y le sonrió, lo mismo hizo la chica más pequeña. Le gustaba estar junto a Lea, era su mejor amiga.

-_Lea, Dianna… que esperan!.-_ dijo Naya.-_ Hay una habitación esperándome y quiero dormir.-_ rió Naya.

-_Nay, dormiste todo el camino hacia acá y quieres seguir durmiendo?-_ se escuchó como Kevin le preguntaba.

-_Bee, necesito mi sueño de belleza…-_ volvió a decir la morena. Lea y Dianna rieron y se acercaron rápidamente.

Ya estando en el hotel, todos los chicos se dividieron de dos personas por habitación, Dianna y Naya quedaron en la habitación juntas, mientras que Heather y Lea estaban en otra.

Dianna comenzó a desempacar, sacando varias cámaras de su maleta y bolsos.

-_Wow Di, eres una sicópata o algo así.-_ dijo Naya.

-_Solo me gusta la fotografía Nay-_ dijo riendo. Naya se acercó y tomo una de las cámaras. Dianna la miró con preocupación.-_Naya ten mucho cuidado._

_-Tranquila, solo veré las fotos.-_ dijo Naya mirando la cámara.-_ Wow Di, son hermosas._

_-Muchas Gracias…-_ dijo un poco avergonzada.

-_En serio… recuerdo esto…-_ dijo riéndose, era una foto de ellos en el avión haciendo tonterías.- _Son muchas fotos, Di._

_-Me gusta recordar cosas, Nay.-_ dijo Dianna acercándose y tomando la cámara de las manos de Naya.

-_Ya lo noté… y las otras cámaras tienen más fotos de nosotros?-_ preguntó Naya.

-_Sí… obviamente algunas son más especiales que otras… Esta es mi favorita.-_ dijo tomando una Reflex 7D.

-_Puedo verla?_

_-No…-_ dijo rápidamente. Naya la miró extrañada, pero asintió.

-_Está bien… hoy es nuestro día libre y habíamos planeado ir a un bar con los chicos, irás, cierto Di?-_preguntó Naya.

-_Claro, no me lo perdería.-_ dijo Dianna.-_ quienes más irán?_

_-Creo que irán todos excepto… __Amber, Ashley, Chris, Darren y…-_ dijo pensando, le faltaba una persona. Dianna rogó por que no dijera Lea. Quería que su mejor amiga fuera.- _Cory._

_-Bueno… claro que iré, entonces.-_ dijo contenta. Naya le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Aún con la cámara en sus manos, la encendió y miró las fotos que habían allí… Solo una sonrisa salió de sus labios, estas eran las fotos más especiales, nunca se las había mostrado a nadie… nadie podía saber de esta cámara.

La tarde pasó con rapidez y todos los chicos salieron al Bar, estaban muy contentos y se reían, y eso que aún no habían empezado a beber. Al llegar allí, entraron a la sección VIP y pidieron unos tragos, todos conversaban animadamente, Dianna estaba sentada junto a Lea, mientras que Naya y Heather estaban al frente, Jenna y Kevin conversaban con Harry, Mark y Chord al lado de las otras 4 chicas.

-_Y cuando a Heather se le salió el zapato.-_ dijo Kevin, todos se reían fuertemente.

-_Cuando pasó eso!-_ rió Heather.

-_Eso fue lo más gracioso.-_dijo Jenna.

-_En serio Hemo no sabes atarte los zapatos!-_ rió Mark.

-_Quería darle emoción a la canción.-_ dijo Heather. Naya la miró rápidamente.

-_Emoción! Hey, mi interpretación es lo suficientemente emotiva Hemo._

_-Nay… no es lo que quería decir_

_-Lo sé.-_ dijo riéndose Naya.

-_Que hay de mi dueto con Chris…-_ dijo Lea.-_ Eso si es emotividad, cierto Di._

_-Claro…-_ dijo Dianna rápidamente.

-_Eso no cuenta… es tu mejor amiga.-_ dijo Chord.

-_Claro que cuenta.-_ dijo Lea.

-_Mejor vayamos a bailar.-_ dijo Heather tomando la mano de Naya y se levantaron.-_Alguien más?-_ Harry, Chord, Jenna y Kevin imitaron su acción.

-_Lea, Di… se quedarán aquí?-_ preguntó Mark.

-_Si, conversaremos un rato más.-_ dijo Lea. Dianna asintió.

Heather y Naya, entraron a la pista de baile, mientras que los otros cuatros chicos iban a la barra a pedir otros tragos.

Dianna miraba atentamente a las dos chicas, estaban bailando muy cerca, Heather estaba detrás de Naya bailando, y ambas chicas iban en el compás. De pronto, para sorpresa de Dianna, Heather puso sus manos en la cintura de la morena, mientras que Naya tomaba la parte posterior del cuello de la rubia. Dianna rápidamente dejó de mirarlas y miró a Lea, que al igual que ella las miraba.

-_Crees que haya algo entre ellas?-_ preguntó Lea. Dianna la miró, esta pregunta era bastante rara, tal vez se debía al alcohol.

-_No lo sé.-_ dijo la rubia.

_-Cada vez que las veo, están mirándose y sonriéndose.-_ dijo Lea. Dianna no pudo evitar pensar que ella y Lea eran iguales.

-_Pero nosotras también somos así, Lea.-_ dijo mirándola.-_Y nosotras somos muy buenas amigas._

_-Lo sé… entonces, da igual.-_ dijo Lea, sonriéndole.

Dianna volvió a mirar la pista de baile y notó como Naya ahora le susurraba cosas al oído a Heather, mientras que la rubia se sonrojaba.

-_Dudo, que solo sean amigas Di…_

_-O tal vez sea el alcohol…_

_-No lo creo…-_ dijo Lea acercándose a Dianna, la rubia sintió como su corazón latía más rápido… esto no era posible, Lea era su mejor amiga, no podía sentir estas cosas por ella. Sinceramente no estaba bien.

Volvió a forzarse a mirar la pista de baile, y notó como Heather tenía ahora mucho más cerca el cuerpo de Naya, una de las manos de la rubia recorría el estómago de la morena, Dianna podía notar como la respiración de Naya se volvía más intensa. Las manos de Naya se enredaban en pelo de Heather.

-_Wow… en serio Di…-_ dijo Lea, sentada mucho más cerca de ella.

-_Lo sé…-_ dijo Dianna.

-_Crees que nosotras nos veríamos tan bien como ellas?-_ preguntó Lea. Dianna quedó perpleja, ambas chicas se veían muy bien, además eran muy hermosas, pero que Lea le preguntara si de verdad ellas se verían bien juntas era otra cosa.

-_Ehm… no lo sé._

_-No quieres averiguarlo?-_ preguntó Lea.

-_Lea… ehm… yo, creo que…_

_-Anda Di, será divertido… no digo que tengamos que bailar así, pero podríamos ir a bailar también.-_ dijo Lea, tomando el último sorbo de su trago. Al parecer, estaba un poco borracha, pensó Dianna. Lea rápidamente se puso de pie, y tomó la mano de Dianna, la rubia se levantó, pero antes de ir a la pista de baile, tomó lo que le quedaba de trago… tal vez necesitaría un poco de ayuda.

Lea, la llevaba de la mano, y juntas entraron a la pista de baile, notaron como Heather y Naya al verlas entrar se habían separado.

-_Que bueno que vinieron a bailar.-_ dijo fuertemente Heather.

-_Sí… la música está muy buena.-_ dijo Lea.

-_Claro, igual no se iban a quedar toda la noche ahí sentadas… se pasa mejor bailando.-_ dijo Naya mirando a Heather, la rubia le sonrió.-_ igual nosotras nos íbamos a sentar un rato.-_ continuó Naya.

-_Muy bien… pero no se vayan sin nosotras.-_ dijo Dianna. Ambas chicas asintieron y salieron de la pista de baile. Naya tiraba de Heather y ambas se sentaron en la antigua mesa, pidieron unos tragos más.

La música sonaba demasiado fuerte, las luces se prendían y apagaban, Dianna solo podía mirar a Lea bailando con sus ojos cerrados, la rubia comenzó bailar igual que Lea, la morena se acercó a Dianna, pero no tanto como lo habían hecho Heather y Naya, Dianna sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente, pero su cabeza daba vueltas, estaba mareada, el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto, sin inhibiciones se fueron perdiendo y repentinamente comenzó a acercarse a Lea.

-_Lea…-_ gritó Dianna, Lea se acercó más para poder escucharla.-_ Lea… Lea…-_ repitió tercamente.

-_Acá estoy Di… que ocurre.-_ dijo fuertemente.

-_Te quiero.-_ dijo, la verdad era que el alcohol ya se había apoderado de ella, sus manos buscaron la cintura de la pequeña.

-_Yo también te quiero.-_ dijo Lea sonriendo.

En ese momento, aparecieron los demás chicos y comenzaron a bailar con ellas, Jenna y Kevin bailaban junto a Chord, mientras que Mark y Mike trataban de bailar con Dianna y Lea.

Heather y Naya, miraban la escena, pero en cuanto sus tragos llegaron, comenzaron a beber y a conversar.

-_Te ves muy bien hoy Hemo.-_ dijo Naya.

-_Tú también Nay… siempre en realidad.-_ dijo rápidamente Heather.

- _Gracias… -_ dijo Naya.-_ Heather…_

_-Si?_

_-Me encanta bailar contigo… _

_-A sí? Dime por qué.-_ dijo seductivamente.

-_Por que…-_ dijo acercando su mano a la de Heather.-_ por que me encanta tenerte cerca.-_ Naya ya no sabía lo que decía, o tal vez sí lo hacia… pero estaba segura que al otro día Heather no lo recordaría.

-_A mi igual… me gusta cuando me hablas al oído, Nay Nay.-_ dijo Heather tomando su mano.-_ cuando estás cerca mío.-_ Naya alzó una ceja y se acercó más a la joven rubia.

-_Así de cerca?-_ preguntó junto al oído de Heather.

-_Sí, Naya, así de cerca.-_ dijo mirando de reojo los labios de Naya. Naya sonrió y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Heather, no había duda alguna, el alcohol tenía el control de ella. Heather sintió como su respiración aumentaba, pero Naya se alejó.

-_Naya…-_ no alcanzó a terminar la frase por que los chicos había vuelto a sentarse junto a ellas.

-_Creo que ya es ahora de irnos.-_ dijo Kevin.

-_Yo también lo creo.-_ dijo Mark.-_ No queremos a Ryan gritándonos… _

_-Ugh… Ryan…-_ se burló Naya, todos se rieron. Naya miró su mano y se dio cuenta que aún sostenía la mano de Heather, así que la soltó para que nadie lo notara, o al menos eso pensó.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hola, quiero esclarecer una vez más, que todo lo que pasa en este relato es Ficción. Además de agradecer que leyeran y comentaran. Saludos, Nati.

Capítulo II

En cuanto llegaron al hotel, como a las 3 de la mañana, Naya se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, sabía que Heather había querido decirle algo en el bar, pero la verdad era que todo era demasiado complicado, a pesar de todo ese coqueteo, Heather tenía novio, su familia era muy cristiana, y además era su mejor amiga. Así que decidió dejar las cosas así.

-_Nay, espera.-_ dijo Dianna al ver que Naya estaba en el ascensor, la joven morena detuvo la puerta de este con su mano y esta se volvió a abrir. Dianna entró.-_ Muchas gracias.-_ Naya le sonrió.-_ Lo pasé muy bien… Tan bien como una persona que lo pasa muy bien-_ dijo Dianna.

-_Yo igual.-_ dijo Naya riendo ante el estado de su amiga.

-_Naya, quiero preguntarte algo.-_ dijo Dianna un poco tambaleante. Naya la miró.

-_Dime.-_ dijo la morena.

-_Alguna vez has besado a una chica?-_ dijo Dianna con un evidente tono de ebriedad, Naya solo rió.-_Es una pregunta seria… Nay Nay.-_ agregó molesta.

-_Parece que el trago te estuvo perjudicando Di…-_ dijo Naya.

-_Puede ser… pero has besado a una chica o no?_

_-Puede ser.-_ dijo Naya utilizando las mismas palabras de la rubia.-_ Por qué?_

_-Crees que es normal… que hoy haya sentido unas ganas enormes de besar a Lea…obviamente no lo hice!.-_ dijo casi gritando. Naya la miró un momento.

-_Creo que…_

_-Es que ella es tan hermosa, Nay…-_ siguió hablando Dianna. Naya solo rió en silencio, sabía que la chica estaba completamente borracha.-_ Sus ojos son hermosos… y sus labios y su pelo y sus piernas…_

_-Okay, okay… ya lo entendí.-_ dijo Naya. El ascensor llegó al piso en donde su habitación quedaba. Naya tomó a Dianna por la cintura y casi caminando en puntillas se dirigió a su habitación con la rubia.

-_Pero Naya…-_ gritó Dianna.

-_Dianna… shhh, recuerda que Ryan se enfadará si descubre que estás ebria.-_ dijo Naya. Dianna se tapó la boca y asintió. Naya no pudo evitar reír, ver a Dianna en ese estado era demasiado gracioso.-_ Muy bien…-_ dijo pasando la tarjeta por la puerta.-_ Hemos llegado…-_ Naya acercó a Dianna a su cama, y la rubia se lanzó rápidamente.

-_Crees que Lea piense que soy bonita?-_ preguntó Dianna.

-_Di… Tú eres hermosa, pero ahora es momento de dormir, estás borracha.-_ dijo Naya.

-_Lo sé, lo sé… sé que estoy borracha Nay… pero no puedo callarme.-_ dijo Dianna riendo. Naya comenzó a reírse junto a ella.

-_Entonces... que quieres hacer?-_ dijo Naya.

-_Quiero… quiero conversar contigo Nay… -_ Naya rió ante la respuesta de su amiga, pero si Dianna quería conversar, entonces conversarían.

-_Muy bien… sobre qué quieres conversar?-_ volvió a preguntar.

-_Solo quiero hacerte otra pregunta Nay Nay…-_ dijo Dianna mirando el techo, Naya la imitó y apagó la luz.

-_Crees que Heather es bonita?-_ dijo Dianna. Naya guardó silencio, por un momento agradeció haber apagado la luz, por qué obviamente una sonrisa enorme se formó en su rostro, el solo pensar en Heather hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido.

-_Si Di… creo que Heather es hermosa.-_ dijo Naya.

-_Qué es lo que más te gusta de ella… te gustan sus ojos?_

_-Sí, me gustan sus ojos.-_ dijo Naya, Dianna rió nerviosamente, como si estuviera sabiendo un gran secreto.

-_Y su pelo?_

_-También._

_-Y_ _ sus labios?_

_-También…-_ dijo Naya, mientras sentía que su corazón se agrandaba solo con pensar en Heather.

-_La quieres?-_ preguntó otra vez Dianna.

-_Claro que la quiero, es mi mejor amiga.-_ dijo Naya.

-_Que más te gusta de ella?_

_-Mmm… me gusta como baila.-_ dijo la morena, Dianna comenzó a reír fuertemente.-_Qué?_

_-Nada… nada.-_ dijo sin poder parar de reír Dianna.

-_Anda, que fue lo gracioso?-_ preguntó Naya ahora.

-_Te gusta como baila contigo o como baila en general?-_ preguntó Dianna. Naya sintió como se sonrojaba, solo el recuerdo de Heather cerca de ella, hacía que se le erizara la piel, como el tacto de Heather la ponía siempre tan nerviosa.

-_Como baila en general.-_ dijo Naya.

-_No te creo Nay Nay…-_ dijo Dianna, aún riéndose.

-_Es la verdad.-_ dijo la morena.

-_Bueno… en ese bar no parecías molesta.-_ dijo Dianna.

-_Tú tampoco… recuerdas lo que tú y Lea estaban haciendo?_

_-Solo bailábamos…_

_-Heather y yo también…_

_-Mentira!-_ gritó Dianna.-_ Tú le decías cosas al oído Nay… eso no es solo bailar!_

_-Estás borracha.-_ dijo Naya rápidamente.-_ Además eras tú la que quería besar a Lea._

_-Dime que tú no querías besar a Heather.-_ dijo Dianna rápidamente.

-_Heather tiene novio…-_ dijo Naya.

-_Eso no quita, que hayas tenido ganas de besarla… anda admítelo._

_-Es mi mejor amiga.-_ dijo Naya.

-_Tu mejor amiga que morías por besar.-_ dijo Dianna.

-_Puede ser… pero…_

_-Pero qué Nay…_

_-No quiero complicar las cosas, Taylor ya me odia por lo de Brittana.-_ dijo Naya entristecida.

-_Pero… entonces, la quieres? Quiero decir, quieres estar con ella, Nay?-_ preguntó Dianna con un tono serio. Naya guardó silencio por un momento, claro que quería estar con Heather, pero ella estaba enamorada de ese tal Taylor… Por qué no la conoció antes, se preguntaba Naya, por qué estaba ese tal Taylor, por qué a Heather le molestaba tanto la historia de Brittany y Santana… Naya solo quería estar con Heather, esa era la verdad, ella solo quería estar junto a ella. De pronto un ronquido, la despertó de sus pensamientos. Naya se enderezó un momento y notó a Dianna completamente dormida.

-_Sí, quiero estar con ella.-_ dijo Naya antes de quedarse dormida.

….

Al día siguiente, Dianna sentía como su cabeza le daba vueltas, la resaca era dueña de ella, sintió como el agua del baño había dejado de correr y Naya salía de allí.

-_Buenos días bella durmiente.-_ dijo Naya con una toalla en su cabeza, mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

-_Por qué hablas tan fuerte Nay…-_ dijo Dianna.

-_No lo hago, tienes resaca que es otra cosa.-_ dijo Naya.

-_Puede ser…-_ dijo Dianna. Naya le sonrió.

-_Anda… ve a bañarte y luego bajaremos a desayunar.-_ dijo Naya, y Dianna así lo hizo, ambas chicas bajaban para tomar desayuno en el Hall principal del Hotel, al salir del ascensor pudieron ver a Lea y a Heather desayunando.

-_Buenos días.-_dijo Lea.

-_Buenos días Lea, Heather.-_ dijo Naya sentándose y tomando una rebanada de pan.

-_Como están hoy?-_preguntó Heather.

-_Bueno, Lady Di está con resaca, pero estamos bien, cierto Di?-_ dijo rápidamente Naya.

-_Si, Naya… estamos bien.-_ dijo a duras penas Dianna. Lea se acercó y acarició la espalda de la joven rubia. Dianna sintió como lentamente se sentía mejor, Lea era como una especie de remedio para ella, así que le sonrió.-_ Gracias Lea._

_-De nada.-_ dijo sonriéndole.

-_Ayer lo pasé muy bien.-_ dijo Heather.-_ Que tal lo pasaste tu Nay?-_ Naya miró a Heather, pero en cuanto abrió su boca para responderle, el teléfono de Heather sonó.-_ Es Tay… disculpen.-_ dijo Heather mirando a Naya. La joven morena solo sonrió, pero en realidad se sentía mal, se sentía triste de que Heather no estuviera con ella, de que siempre estuviera Taylor… De pronto un flash la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, Naya volteó rápidamente y vio como Dianna le tomaba una fotografía.

-_Di!-_ dijo rápidamente.-_ Seguramente salí horrible.-_ dijo Naya mientras trataba de tomar la cámara. Dianna le mostraba la fotografía a Lea.

-_Claro que no Nay… más bien saliste pensativa.-_ dijo Lea.

-_Bórrala.-_ dijo Naya.

-_Claro que no, es un recuerdo.-_ dijo Dianna rápidamente, Naya alcanzó la cámara, la joven rubia se asustó de que se fuera a caer, así que un pequeño "ah" salió de su boca.

-_Si de recuerdos se trata, entonces esto debes recordarlo Di…-_ dijo tomándole un foto.-_ Tu resaca!_

_-No será necesario, lo recordaré por un tiempo.-_ dijo riendo. Lea se rió fuertemente, y Dianna no pudo evitar admirarla, de pronto otro flash. Naya había apretado el botón una vez más… si los ojos pueden mentir, el lente de una cámara no lo hará, lo que vio Naya, no fue más que amor y lo que capturó la cámara no fue más que amor.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hola, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Muchos Saludos, Nati.

Capítulo III

-_Naya!-_ dijo rápidamente Dianna.-_ Devuélveme eso.-_ dijo tratando de tomar la cámara. Naya solo sonrió y se la entregó.

-_Es una linda fotografía Di…-_ dijo Naya recordando todo lo que Dianna le había dicho la noche anterior, Naya sospechaba que la rubia tuviera sentimientos por Lea, pero al igual que ella, no quería demostrarlo.

-_Quiero verla!-_dijo Lea. Dianna claramente no se pudo negar ante esa petición y se la mostró.-_Me encanta.-_ Dianna solo sonrió.

En ese momento Heather volvía a la mesa, un poco triste por lo demás, claro que Naya lo notó de inmediato.

-_Hemo, que sucede?-_ dijo Naya en cuanto Heather se sentó junto a ella.

-_Taylor no podrás venir al concierto… Ya sé que estamos en Dublin, pero él me dijo que vendría.-_ dijo Heather.

-_Tranquila… ya podrás verlo cuando regreses.-_ dijo Naya mientras su corazón dolía. Heather le sonrió.

-_Es verdad, Hemo… ya no nos queda nada para terminar el tour.-_ dijo Lea.

-_Es verdad, hoy es nuestro último día.-_ dijo Dianna.

-_Es una lástima, de verdad lo estaba pasando bien.-_ dijo de inmediato Lea.

-_Yo igual.-_ dijo Dianna.

De pronto Naya se levantó, en realidad no se sentía bien, no podía engañar a nadie, estaba dolida, estaba triste.

-_Nay que sucede?-_ preguntó Heather.

-_Nada, solo no me siento muy bien, iré a mi habitación a buscar algún remedio o algo así.-_ mintió.

-_Quieres que te acompañe.-_ dijo Heather.

-_No, no te preocupes…-_ dijo Naya marchándose.

-_Di… por qué no vas con ella, no se veía muy bien.-_ dijo Lea. Dianna rápidamente se paró y vio como Naya esperaba el ascensor, se paró junto a ella y le sonrió, pero Naya no la miró.

-_Nay Nay, que sucede?-_ preguntó tiernamente Dianna.

-_No sucede nada Di.-_ dijo Naya, mientras se habrían las puertas del ascensor y ambas chicas subían.-_ a donde vas?-_ preguntó Naya.

-_A nuestra habitación.-_ dijo sonriéndole. Luego de unos minutos, Dianna volvió a romper el silencio.-_ Es por Taylor?_

_-Qué!-_ preguntó Naya alterada.

-_Estás así por Taylor y Heather.-_ volvió a preguntar Dianna.

-_Di… no hables estupideces.-_ dijo Naya.

-_Aunque no lo creas, aún recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos anoche.-_ dijo Dianna.

-_A si? También recuerdas que me dijiste que querías besar a Lea.-_ Dianna bajó la cabeza.-_Eso pensé.-_ dijo Naya molesta, estaba molesta con todo lo que pasaba en su vida, estaba cansada de siempre, absolutamente siempre, terminar con el corazón roto. Tal vez estaba destinada a eso, pensó. Heather jamás dejaría a su novio por ella, era una ridiculez.

-_No sé por qué te molestas Naya.-_ dijo Dianna otra vez.

-_Lo lamento… Fui una tonta.-_ dijo rápidamente Naya, su amiga se había entristecido, y ella no quería eso.-_Lo lamento Di._

_-Está bien… lamento, haberte molestado con mis preguntas Nay.-_ dijo Dianna.

-_No Di… no me molestan tus preguntas… es solo que…-_ las puertas se abrieron y Naya y Dianna se bajaron rápidamente.

-_Es solo que qué, Naya?-_ preguntó mientras abría la puerta. Ambas chicas entraron.

-_Que todo apesta Di… Todo apesta.-_ dijo sentándose en la punta de su cama. Dianna se le acercó y la abrazó fuertemente.

-_Nay…_

_-Siempre que estoy con ella, me siento feliz… pero en lo único que ella piensa es en Taylor… _

_-__Pero Nay… ella también te coquetea, no significa nada eso?_

_-Claro que no significa nada para ella… para mi significa todo… he vivido aferrada a esos momentos Di…-_ Naya decía al borde de las lágrimas. Dianna comprendía el dolor de su amiga, y trató de consolarla.

-_Nay, tranquila.-_ dijo acariciando su espalda.

-_No puedo Di… no puedo estar tranquila, quiero sacarla de mi… quiero olvidar todo esto… quiero que ella desaparezca con Taylor, que ambos se vayan…-_ dijo Naya llorando.

-_Naya…_

-_Que puedo hacer Dianna… que puedo hacer para olvidarla.-_ preguntó Naya.

-_No lo sé…-_ dijo parándose y tomó su cámara favorita.

-_No es tiempo de fotografías Di… esto es algo que no quiero recordar._

_-Lo sé…-_ dijo Dianna entregándole la cámara.

-_Pero… tú dijiste que no podía verlas.-_ dijo Naya asombrada. Dianna solo le sonrió, la joven morena encendió la cámara y puedo notar, como cada una de las fotos que estaban ahí, eran de...

-_Lea?-_ preguntó Naya.

-_Si… siempre Lea.-_ dijo Dianna bajando la cabeza.

-_Pero…_

_-Algunas veces, queremos olvidar Nay… queremos olvidar el dolor, la tristeza… Pero la vida no es solo acerca de eso… La vida tiene alegría y amor, y algunas veces, es mejor aferrarse a esos momentos, que ha los más dolorosos.-_ dijo Dianna. Naya comprendió las palabras de la rubia, comprendió que a pesar del dolor que sentía por no estar con Heather, difícilmente encontraría mejores recuerdos que los que tenía con ella. Dianna, lo tenía claro… Dianna estaba enamorada de Lea y, al igual que ella de Heather, vivía con ese dolor constante.

-_Di…_

_-Está bien, Nay.-_dijo Dianna.

-_Que se supone que deba hacer ahora?-_ preguntó Naya.

-_Quien sabe… podrías intentarlo o simplemente marcharte.-_ dijo Dianna.

-_Me siento como Santana… enamorada de su mejor amiga, con temor, y dolida por que ella tiene novio.-_ dijo Naya.

-_Como Santana…-_ repitió para sí misma Dianna.

-_Es solo un chiste Di._

_-Que no lo ves Naya…-_ la joven morena no comprendía lo que Dianna trataba de decirle.-_Tal vez Santana pueda ayudarte un poco.-_ dijo Dianna.

-_Y como podría pasar eso?-_ preguntó Naya.

-_Brittany no le coquetea a Blaine?_

_-Sí…_

_-Le dice que se besen, pero luego aparece Kurt…-_ dijo Dianna, la mente de Naya comenzó a trabajar velozmente.- _Además oí que Ryan le dijo a Darren que besara a Chris… Tal vez Brittany, necesite un beso también.-_ Naya sonrió ante la idea, pero no estaba completamente segura, que pasaría si Heather no quería besarla, solo eso le importaba ahora, que Taylor se enfadara la tenía sin cuidado.

_-__ Y si Heather se enfada.-_ preguntó Naya.-_ Tú sabes como es su madre… _

_- Naya si tú apareces en ese sketch, ten por seguro, que los fans lo pedirán._

_-Pero y si Heather se…_

_-Está bien… Quiero decir, depende de ti… depende de tu decisión Nay.-_ dijo Dianna.

-_Que hay de lo tuyo con Lea?_

_-No lo sé…_

_-Creo que también le gustas, Di._

_-No lo creo…_

_-Yo sí, cuando bailaban ayer en el bar…_

_-Estábamos borrachas.-_ dijo Dianna inmediatamente.

-_Entonces tendremos que hacer otra fiesta en donde no estés tan ebria querida Dianna.-_ dijo Naya.

-_Puede ser…_

_-Bueno, en cuanto lleguemos a L.A, la fiesta será en mi casa.-_ dijo Naya sonriéndole.

-_Lo prometes?_

_-Claro que lo prometo.-_ dijo Naya riéndose.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron una vez más, y en silencio agradecieron tener una amiga tan especial como lo era la otra.

….

-_Está vez apostaré por alguien que de verdad pueda obtener_.- escuchó como Heather decía.

-_Santana!.-_ dijo el público. Naya sonrió

-_Blaine Warbler, puedes subir por favor.-_ los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, el corazón de Naya latía muy rápido, debía tomar una decisión ahora. Debía decidir si subía al escenario o no.

-_Que sucede Britt? Me llamaste para saludarme?_

_-Siento que esto ya ha pasado antes.-_

_-Esto no ha pasado antes, estoy tan emocionado de estar aquí.-_ dijo Darren.

-_Entonces…-_ dijo Heather mirando el suelo.

_-Que pasa?_

_-Quieres que nos besemos?_

_-Que quieres qué?... Espera…Quieres que me bese contigo?-_ dijo Darren.-_ Ahora, frente a toda esta gente?_

_-Sip.-_ dijo Heather.

-_Me siento muy halagado pero de hecho, estoy en una relación.-_ dijo Darren, Naya sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente, escuchó los gritos y decidió hacerlo.

Subió al escenario y vio como Heather miraba a Darren, al otro lado del escenario, Chris aparecía. Los gritos se escuchaban demasiado fuerte, y su respiración se hacía más rápida. Tocó el hombro de Heather, y la rubia se volteó, un gran "oh" salió de la boca de Heather y Naya tomó el micrófono.

-_Ehm… Hola Santana, Que sucede?-_ preguntó Darren.

-_Hola ehm… yo solo escuché que ella quiere besar a alguien y tú.-_ dijo señalando a Darren.-_ tienes pareja._

_-Sí…_

Heather y Naya miraron al público y más gritos se escucharon, Heather estaba sorprendida, en realidad parecía complicada, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-_Te besaré Britt.-_ dijo Naya nerviosa.

-_Entonces, cerraré mis ojos.-_ dijo Heather.

-_Solo hazlo.-_ dijo Darren.

-_Okay, estás lista? Ustedes están listos?-_ preguntó Naya, todos gritaron. Heather dio unos pequeños saltitos, estaba nerviosa y Naya lo notaba.-_ 1, 2, 3.-_ Naya y Heather se acercaron y un pequeño beso ocurrió. Los gritos se hicieron más y más fuertes, pero Heather rápidamente se separó. El corazón de Naya sentía que iba ha explotar, Heather la abrazó fuertemente.

-_La amo.-_ dijo Heather mientras Naya tomaba su mano.-_Adiós._

-_Estoy feliz por ustedes…Adiós chicas.-_ dijo Darren.

-_Ella es mi mejor amiga en el mundo.-_dijo Heather antes que bajaran del escenario.

Dianna esperaba en backstage a que ambas chicas bajaran, pero la impresión que se llevó, no fue nada a lo que imaginó.

-_Naya…_

_-Heather, yo lo lamento, es que pensé que los fans…_

_-Sabes como se pone Taylor con estas cosas._

_-Pero si no fue nada… quiero decir, fue por los fans.__-_ dijo Naya con dolor, decir que no había significado nada era doloroso. –_Lo lamento._

Naya se asustó, su cabeza no dejaba de decirle que había arruinado todo, pero su corazón no podía estar más feliz. Tal vez, hay que arriesgarse un poco para poder ganar o no?

A/N2: Okay, dos cosas. La primera: .com/es/videos/65390/Klaine-skit-Glee-at-the-O2-Dublin/ De ahí saqué lo que pasó en Dublin

Segunda: Espero que les haya gustado. Y recuerden que nada de esto pasó, osea solo lo de ese sketch!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hola, bueno aquí hay otro capítulo, espero que les guste. Saludos, Nati. Esto no pasó yadda yadda yadda.

Capítulo IV

Como le gustaba el clima de L.A, esta era su cuidad favorita, las playas, el sol, todo era genial para ella. Pero lo más divertido de Los Ángeles, eran las fiestas, y eso era lo que le esperaba hoy. Invitó a sus amigos a su casa, y esperó que todos aceptaran, a pesar de haber pasado varias semanas con ellos, realmente no se cansaba de tenerlos cerca.

-_Di… necesito que vengas ya a mi casa.-_ dijo Naya por teléfono.

-_Nay, recién son las 4 de la tarde._

_-Lo siento, tendrás que venir ahora y ayudarme a ordenar acá._

_-Pero Nay…_

_-Nada de peros, te quiero aquí en 15 minutos.-_ dijo Naya.-_ Querías una fiesta… pues la tendrás, así que trae tu trasero acá._

_-Voy saliendo…-_ dijo la rubia de mala gana.

Dianna no tardó mucho en llegar, golpeó la puerta y Naya le abrió de inmediato. En cuanto Dianna entró notó como todo estaba completamente ordenado, miró a la joven morena con cara de molestia.

-_Naya… está todo ordenado.-_ dijo.

-_Lo sé…-_ dijo Naya sentándose en el sofá.

-_Entonces por qué me hiciste venir a esta hora.-_ preguntó Dianna.

-_Tenía que hablar contigo Di…_

_-Y no podías decirme eso._

_-Hubieras venido si te hubiera dicho que quería hablar sobre Lea?-_ preguntó la morena, Dianna guardó silencio.-_ Eso pensé._

_-Muy bien… ya estoy aquí, sobre que quieres hablar_

_-Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día en el hotel.-_ preguntó Naya.

-_Claro… recuerdo lo de Heather y…_

_-Hablo sobre Lea._

_-Ah… bueno…_

_-Te dije que yo también creo que le gustas.-_ dijo Naya.

-_No lo sé, Nay…_

_-Hablarás con ella?_

_-Nay... No estoy segura._

_-Pero Di, yo he visto como te mira, creo que tú también le gustas._

_-Pero Naya, que pasa si arruino todo…_

_-Bueno, por experiencia te diré que… eventualmente ese dolor desaparecerá… solo se necesita, tiempo._

_-Lo lamento tanto Nay.-_ dijo la rubia sentándose junto a ella.

-_Bueno… ella ama a Taylor, supongo que tiene sentido… es su novio._

_-Igual sé que te duele… _

_-Da igual… muy bien, que harás?-_ dijo Naya cambiando rápidamente de tema.

-_Tal vez pueda intentarlo.-_ dijo Dianna, la morena le sonrió.-_Gracias Nay Nay._

_-No hay de qué… ahora vamos a comprar alcohol… tal vez, eso ayude un poco.-_ dijo Naya riendo. Dianna asintió y ambas chicas salieron del departamento.

….

La música sonaba y muchos de sus amigos ya se encontraban allí, Dianna veía como conversaban acerca de algunas anécdotas del tour. Lea aún no llegaba al departamento de Naya, y tampoco lo hacía Heather.

-_Y Lea y Heather?-_ preguntó Cory.

-_No lo sé-_ respondió Naya.

-_Tal vez debas llamarlas.-_ dijo Amber.

-_Nah… ya llegarán.-_ dijo la morena.

-_Anda Naya… nos hace falta Heather y Lea para empezar a festejar.-_ dijo Kevin.

-_Está bien…-_ dijo tomando su celular.-_ Di… puedes venir un poco.-_ Dianna se acercó rápidamente.

-_Puedes llamar a…_

_-Lea?-_ preguntó la rubia.

-_Ehm… no, a Heather mientras yo llamo a Lea._

_-Claro, no hay problema._

Dianna tomó su celular rápidamente y se dirigió a la pieza de Naya para poder escuchar mientras hablaba con Heather.

-_Aló?-_ dijo Dianna.

-_Hola Di… que sucede?_

_-Quería saber si vendrás a la casa de Naya._

_-Sí… lamento la demora.-_ dijo riéndose mientras Dianna escuchaba la voz de alguien desde el fondo.-_ Iré con Taylor… crees que a Naya le moleste?-_ Demonios, pensó Dianna, claro que le va a molestar, pero si le decía que sí, Heather podía pensar que Naya tenía sentimientos por ella.-_No creo que le moleste… Bueno nos vemos._

_-Nos vemos.-_ dijo Heather cortando.

Naya entró a la habitación, sonriendo, se le acercó y empezó a molestar a Dianna.

-_Lady Di… tu metro y medio de felicidad ya llegó, osea, está subiendo las escaleras._

_-Nay…-_ dijo con un todo serio.

-_Que sucede… no vendrá?-_ Dianna negó con la cabeza.-_Entonces?_

_-Viene con Taylor…_

_-Qué! Por qué… maldita sea, ella sabe que no me agrada y yo tampoco a él… es mi casa Dianna… es mi fiesta…-_ dijo molesta.-_ Ella lo sabe Di…_

-_Lo sé…-_ dijo Dianna.-_ pero no podía decirle nada… quiero decir…_

-_Está bien… Que venga con él… ya no importa.-_ dijo Naya.

-_Nay, no te pongas así…-_ dijo la rubia. De pronto sonó el timbre y Naya miró a Dianna.

-_Puedes abrir tú?-_ preguntó Naya, la rubia asintió.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta, sintió como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, sentía como una sonrisa salía de su boca. Abrió la puerta y la vio ahí_, _hermosa como siempre.

-_Hola Lea.-_ dijo la rubia sonriéndole.

-_Hola Di.-_ dijo la pequeña morena dándole un beso en la mejilla, Dianna sintió como se sonrojaba, pero debía disimularlo.

-_Te ves hermosa.-_ esas palabras salieron como vómito, jamás pensó que diría algo así, pero wow, en verdad la chica se veía preciosa.

-_Muchas gracias Di… tú también.-_ dijo sonriéndole.-_Supongo que puedo pasar?-_ dijo aún parada en el pórtico de la puerta.

-_Claro, claro… los chicos te estaban esperando.-_ dijo. Lea solo le sonrió y caminó hacia el lugar en donde Dianna le había dicho, la rubia cerró la puerta. En cuanto Lea se asomó un poco, se escucharon saludos y risas. El timbre volvió a sonar y Dianna abrió la puerta de inmediato.

-_Hola Di!-_ dijo Heather abrazada de un chico.

-_Hola Hemo… Tay.-_ dijo Dianna

-_Hola Dianna.-_ dijo Taylor.

-_Adelante, adelante.-_dijo Dianna.

-_Y Naya? Creí que como dueña de casa, abriría la puerta…-_ dijo Heather, mientras su novio la miraba atentamente.

-_Ehm… bueno, ella está en el baño.-_ mintió rápidamente.

-_Está bien.-_ dijo Heather tomando la mano de su novio y guiándolo a donde estaban los demás.

-_Hola Hemo!-_ dijo Kevin alegremente.

-_Que tal chicos.-_ dijo la rubia.-_recuerdan a mi novio Taylor.-_ los jóvenes asintieron, mientras que Taylor los saludaba desde lejos.

-_Di… ven siéntate junto a mi.-_dijo Lea, la rubia hizo caso rápidamente.

-_Muy bien y ahora solo falta la dueña de casa, para que empecemos a celebrar.-_dijo Mark.

-_Naya!-_ gritó Cory.

-_Aquí vengo.-_ dijo la morena apareciendo.-_Hola Lea, Hola Heather… no sabría que tendríamos otro acompañante.-_dijo con evidente tono de molestia.

-_Hola Naya.-_dijo rápidamente Lea.

-_Naya…-_ dijo Heather, mientras que Taylor la miraba fijamente.

-_Muy bien, empecemos a celebrar.-_dijo la morena ignorando a Heather. Todos se animaron y empezaron a beber y a conversar. Todos estaban muy contentos y entretenidos, algunos de los chicos bailaban, mientras que otros conversaban tranquilamente, Naya por el contrario, esta sentada a unos cuantos metros de toda la "diversión". Dianna y Lea que conversaban animadamente, pero al verla, decidieron hablar con ella.

-_Nay…-_ dijo Lea.-_Ven a sentarte con nosotras._

_-En un momento iré para allá Lea…-_ dijo mientras bebía.

-_Anda Naya… ven con nosotras.-_ volvió a decir Lea. Naya la miró un poco molesta, pero se levantó, obviamente no se encontraba en sus mejores condiciones, el solo verla junto a él, le daba deseos de morir… quería ahogarse en alcohol o en algo que la hiciera olvidar. Lea y Dianna se le acercaron rápidamente, al ver como se tambaleaba.

-_No me siento bien…-_dijo Naya. Dianna tomó su brazo y la llevó hacia donde estaba el baño, Lea las siguió desde cerca. Las tres chicas entraron y cerraron la puerta, la joven rubia, sentó a Naya en el inodoro, mientras que Lea las miraba junto a la puerta.

-_Nay… por qué tomaste tanto.-_ le dijo Lea.

-_Algunas preguntas no tienen respuesta Lea.-_ dijo enfadada Naya.-_ como por qué ella está aquí con él o como por qué ella lo prefiere a él…-_ dijo Naya.

-_Naya… detente.-_dijo Dianna.

-_No Di… estoy enfadada.-_gritó Naya.-_ por qué no puedo tener algo como lo que ustedes tienen…-_ Lea miró a Dianna rápidamente, pero la rubia hizo como si Naya no hubiera dicho nada. De pronto tocaron la puerta.

-_Está todo bien?-_ preguntó Heather. Con solo escuchar su voz, Naya sintió un malestar terrible.

_-__Dile que se marche.-_ dijo Naya.

-_Chicas?-_ volvió a preguntar Heather.

-_Mi amor… que sucede?-_ se escuchó como Taylor le decía a Heather. Naya sintió como su corazón se partía.

-_Que se vayan los dos…-_ volvió a decir Naya.

-_Creo que Naya no se siente bien…-_ dijo Heather.

-_Vamos déjala… ya se le pasará.- _dijo el chico.

-_Necesito saber si está bien Tay.-_ dijo Heather tocando de nuevo la puerta.-_ Chicas, ábranme._

_-Por qué te importa tanto, solo está borracha.-_ dijo el chico molesto.

-_Taylor, basta… es mi amiga, quiero saber si está bien.-_ dijo Heather molesta.

-_Hemo, está bien…-_ dijo Lea de pronto.

-_Ves… ahora vamos.-_ dijo el chico al otro lado de la puerta.

-_Taylor, por qué eres así, déjame hablar con ellas… por qué no mejor me esperas allá…-_ dijo Heather.

-_No… no quiero que estés con ella.-_ dijo el chico. Naya quería que ambos se fueran, no quería oírlos discutir, no los quería cerca.

-_Heather déjame en paz.-_ gritó Naya. Lea y Dianna la miraron sorprendidas.

-_Déjame entrar Naya._

_-Heather basta, será mejor que nos vayamos.-_ dijo el chico.

_-Taylor en serio detente, quiero hablar con ella…_

_-Siempre ella Heather, todo el tiempo hablas de ella, ya es tiempo que la dejes un momento sola, ella misma te lo acaba de decir._

_-Taylor basta__… Estás haciendo un alboroto por nada.-_ dijo molesta la rubia.

-_No… estoy haciendo un alboroto, por que debo hacerlo, entiende, no te quiero junto a ella._

_-Es mi mejor amiga.-_dijo Heather.

-_Heather no empieces.-_ dijo Taylor enfadado.-_ sabes que no te creo._

-_Tú y tus estúpidos celos Tay…_

_-Creo que tiene justificación.-_ Naya sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer, su cabeza le daba vueltas, mientras que su corazón se partía cada vez más… Lea y Dianna estaban arrodilladas junto a ella y acariciaban su espalda.

-_Claro que no.-_ dijo Heather.

-_La besaste Heather!-_ gritó de pronto el chico.

-_Taylor basta.-_ dijo la rubia una vez más, en ese momento, Naya se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

-_Váyanse… no quiero oírlos más…-_ dijo Naya molesta.

-_Nay…-_ dijo rápidamente Heather.

-_En serio… lárguense, díganle a todos que la fiesta terminó.-_ dijo Naya mientras salía del baño y se dirigía a su habitación. Heather tomó sus cosas rápidamente y se marchó, Taylor la siguió rápidamente. Todos los chicos se preguntaban que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que Dianna les dijo que Naya no se sentía bien, todos decidieron entonces marcharse.

-_Di…-_ dijo Lea mientras veía a la rubia ordenar la casa.

-_Lea será mejor que vayas a tu casa, no te preocupes yo me quedaré con ella.-_ dijo Dianna.

-_Antes de irme… quiero saber si es verdad.-_ preguntó Lea. Dianna la miró rápidamente, no sabía que decir, su corazón le decía que se arriesgara, que le dijera todo lo que tenía oculto, pero su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez que todo saldría mal.

-_Que cosa?-_ fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza… claro negar todo, eso es más simple.

-_Naya dijo que quería algo como lo que nosotras teníamos.-_ dijo Lea acercándose.-_ que es lo que tenemos Di.-_ Dianna tragó, Lea estaba a unos pasos de ella, y la rubia podía sentir como su respiración se apresuraba, como su corazón latía cada vez más y más fuerte.

-_Ehm…_

_-Si, Dianna?_

_-Lea… lo que sucede.-_ las palabras salían lentamente de su boca.-_ Yo… _

_-Que es lo que tenemos Di…-_ dijo muy cerca de ella.

-_Te amo.-_ gritó de pronto. Lea la miró asombrada, pero luego le sonrió. Dianna sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente, la sonrisa de Lea era algo más de lo que pudo desear.

-_En serio Di?_

_-Sí…-_ dijo mirando el suelo. Lea se le acercó y levantó su mentón. Dianna miró los ojos marrones de Lea y sin pensarlo acercó sus labios a los de ella. Lea la abrazó y sintió como Dianna sonreía en el beso.

-_Te amo.-_ dijo Lea.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hola,Escribí esto como a las 9 de la mañana, lamento no haber publicado antes. Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capí, Nati. Gracias por los reviews.

(Una recomendación cuando lleguen al tercer punto, pongan la canción de Cinemacit Orchesta, to Build a home, eso me inspiró demasiado… si quieren no más.)

Capítulo V

-_Te amo…-_ dijo la morena, y luego de esas palabras no había persona en la tierra que pudiera quitarle la sonrisa de su rostro, luego de todos estos años, deseándola en silencio, pensando en ella por las noches… por fin, hoy decidía decirle como se sentía, y descubrió que el sentimiento era mutuo.

-_Lea, desde cuando…_

_-Desde siempre, Di.-_ dijo Lea rápidamente.

-_Por qué nunca me dijiste nada.-_ preguntó Dianna. Ambas chicas se sentaron en el sofá, no demasiado juntas, pero tampoco alejadas.

-_Tenía miedo… de que tú no sintieras lo mismo…_

_-Pero…_

_-Por mucho tiempo traté de entenderte Di… traté de leer tu mirada, tus gestos, pero nunca estuve segura.-_ dijo la morena tomando la mano de la rubia.

-_Comprendo eso… Y ahora.-_ dijo jalando de la mano de Lea, para que su rostro quedara a centímetros del de ella.-_ Que lees?_

_-Leo…-_ dijo la morena, peinando el cabello que estaba en la cara de Dianna.-_ Leo, que me amas… pero también estás preocupada.-_ dijo Lea.

-_Estás en lo correcto.-_ dijo Dianna acercándose más a la morena, podía sentir como su aliento se mezclaba con el de ella, como sus mejillas tomaban un color más rojizo, como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. Dianna besó a Lea, sus labios se unían en perfecta armonía, como si danzaran, la morena puso sus manos en el cuello de la rubia, mientras que Dianna tímidamente ponía una de sus manos en la cintura de la joven más pequeña. Luego de unos segundos, se separaron.-_ Ahora yo leo que me amas.-_ dijo Dianna mirando los ojos de Lea.

-_Es verdad.-_ dijo la morena.-_ Di…-_ dijo luego de unos segundos, al ver el rostro de la joven rubia.-_ que es lo que te preocupa.-_ preguntó Lea abrazando a la rubia, mientras ponía su cabeza en su pecho. Dianna la abrazó de inmediato, y apoyó su cabeza en la de la morena.

-_Naya…-_ dijo despacio.

-_Lo sé, yo igual estoy preocupada por ella Di…-_ dijo Lea.-_ que podemos hacer?_

_-Es mejor que no nos metamos… quiero decir, Naya es muy independiente y siempre toma sus decisiones sola… no creo que nos quiera a nosotras en medio.-_ dijo Dianna. Mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Lea.-_ Lea, no._

_-Por qué no?-_ dijo Lea.-_ Acaso Naya nunca te ha ayudado con algo._

_-Naya… me dio el valor para decirte la verdad.-_ dijo Dianna.-_ Pero esto es diferente.-_ Lea le sonrió.

-_Debemos ayudarla Di…_

_-Y si solo arruinamos más las cosas?-_ preguntó Dianna nerviosa.

-_No lo haremos… Que puede salir mal?-_ dijo tomando su celular.

-_Ehm… que nunca más se vuelvan a hablar, que se peleen, que ya no se quieran, que ya…_

_-Ya entendí…_

_-Tengo más.-_ dijo riendo la rubia. Lea le dio un pequeño beso y volvió a mirar su teléfono.-_ Que haces?_

_-Llamo a Heather.-_ dijo poniéndose el teléfono en la oreja.

-_Pero…_

_-Shhh… hola, Heather… Como estás?_

…

El camino a casa había sido horrible, Taylor no dejaba de hablar de lo mucho que le molestaba Naya y de que no quería que Heather estuviera cerca de ella.

-_Taylor… ya basta.-_ dijo molesta luego de haber escuchado toda la conversación de su novio, sin decir una sola palabra.-_ Ya estoy cansada de esto, en serio._

_-Disculpa?-_ preguntó molesto.

-_Sí, estoy cansada de que todo el tiempo estés tan preocupado de lo mío con Naya, ella es mi mejor amiga._

_-Heather… no me vengas con ese discurso barato otra vez.-_ dijo Taylor estacionando su auto, fuera de la casa de la rubia.

-_Por qué estás tan inseguro acerca de lo nuestro… Por qué te preocupa que Naya sea mi amiga.-_ dijo Heather.

-_No es por ti, Heather… Es ella.-_ dijo el chico.-_ He visto como ella te mira, ella te desea Heather… Pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás…_

_-Claro que no, es solo… mí mejor amiga.-_ dijo la chica.

-_Heather, no seas ingenua… tú sabes como Naya te mira además… te gusta que te desee… _

_-No quiero oír más esto…-_

-_Por que sabes que es verdad!-_ dijo el chico furioso.-_ Tú también sientes cosas por ella._

_-Si sintiera cosas por ella, crees que seguiría contigo?_

_-No lo sé… dímelo tu.-_ dijo gritando el chico. Heather no podía creer todo lo que le decía su novio, se supone que él la amaba.

-_Taylor, te estás portando como un imbécil.-_ dijo molesta.

-_Pues, tú también Heather… _

_-Muy bien… Es suficiente.-_ dijo abriendo la puerta del auto.-_ No quiero hablar más contigo._

_-Entonces corre a tu departamento y llámala… tal vez ella quiera saber que ahora tiene una oportunidad._

_-Qué!_

_-Lo que oíste… No quiero estar contigo así Heather… Es ella o yo.-_ dijo el chico. Heather se bajó del auto y cerró de un portazo; se dirigió hacia su departamento. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras sentía como un dolor se adueñaba de su pecho, esto era doloroso… Su Taylor le había dicho cosas que jamás pensó que le diría. Su Taylor dudaba de lo mucho que lo quería, su Taylor la dejaba. Entró a su casa y corrió a su dormitorio, allí se lanzó a su cama a llorar, no quería nada… De pronto sintió como su celular sonaba, por un momento deseo que fuera Taylor… o Naya.

-_Lea… Hola… Bueno, ehm… las cosas no están del todo bien._

_-Sucedió algo malo.-_ preguntó Lea.

-_Es Taylor… él me dijo…-_ la rubia no podía parar de sollozar, sentía que su corazón le dolía demasiado.-_ él dijo que debía escoger entre Naya y él._

_-Pero si Naya es tú mejor amiga!-_ dijo fuertemente Lea.

-_Lo es…_

…

Su corazón le dolía, esa era la verdad, sentía como cada parte de su ser, exclamaba que había sido una idiota… enamorarse de su mejor amiga estaba mal, y estaba peor si ella tenía novio. Pero no podía evitarlo, la amaba… ese era el problema, la amaba y no podía sacarla de su cabeza, de su corazón. Así que ahí estaba, acostada en su cama llorando, llorando por qué hiciera lo que hiciera, el corazón de la rubia nunca sería suyo, hiciera lo que hiciera, Heather seguiría con Taylor y ella como siempre… sola.

Mucho había pasado por su cabeza mientras estaba acostada, el alcohol ya no le modificaba el pensamiento, ahora podía pensar todo de manera clara, podía recordar cada palabra…

"Dile que se marche" fue lo primero que llegó a su cabeza, dile que se marche, que quiero estar sola… claro que no era verdad, estar sola es lo que menos quería, pero no podía seguir con esa tortura, simplemente no podía. Su voz, su risa, sus gestos al hablar todo era un factor más de su agonía, todo era algo que hacía que le fuera imposible olvidarse de ella. Si hasta su nombre le causaba esa sensación en el estómago, como escapar entonces? Como huir de este dolor constante que se agrandaba cada día más en su pecho… Pues era imposible, por que hiciera lo que hiciera, huyera donde huyera, el recuerdo de ella siempre la perseguiría, y lo peor era que prefería mil veces estar ahí para Heather, que salvarse de las ilusiones que construía en su cabeza.

Se levantó, por que estaba sedienta, y en cuanto llegó al pasillo, notó como Dianna y Lea aún no se marchaban, es más, Lea hablaba por teléfono… al parecer con Heather. Se quedó allí por unos minutos para escuchar la conversación que tenían.

-_Sucedió algo malo?-_ preguntó Lea. El corazón de Naya se detuvo por unos segundos.-_ Pero si Naya es tu mejor amiga-_ dijo fuertemente. Hablaban sobre ella…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó donde estaban las dos chicas y tomó el teléfono de Lea.

-_Está todo bien Heather?-_ dijo Naya. Ambas chicas quedaron impresionadas, Naya a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche, estaba ahí para Heather.

-_Nay…-_ dijo sollozando.

-_No te preocupes, iré para allá.-_ dijo y le cortó. Rápidamente, tomó las llaves de su auto y su cartera.

-_Hey! A donde vas?-_ preguntó Dianna.

-_Que no oíste, voy a casa de Heather.-_ dijo Naya.

-_No puedes ir tú sola en ese estado.- _dijo Lea.

-_Claro que puedo…_

_-Nosotras te llevaremos.-_ dijo Dianna. Naya sonrió y le lanzó las llaves a la rubia. Dianna se puso rápidamente de pie y las tres chicas salieron del departamento.

En unos cuantos minutos, llegaron a la casa de Heather y se estacionaron afuera.

-_Desde aquí yo puedo sola…-_ dijo Naya.

-_Está bien… quieres que te esperemos?-_preguntó Dianna.

_-No._

_-Segura?-_ preguntó Lea. Naya asintió y se bajó del auto. Y se dirigió al edificio, subió las escaleras rápidamente, pero en cuanto llegó a la puerta de Heather, se detuvo un momento. Su cabeza se empezó a llenar de pensamientos, pero los ignoró. Tocó la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta, volvió a tocar… pero nada.

-_Heather.-_ gritó. Se empezó a desesperar un poco al ver que su amiga no habría la puerta, así que empezó a revisar en su cartera, si tenía la copia de la llave de Heather, para su suerte, la encontró rápidamente. Abrió la puerta y notó como todo estaba oscuro.- _Heather?-_ preguntó una vez más, mientras revisaba el departamento, de pronto escuchó unos sollozos y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían.-_Heather-_ dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de la chica.-_Que sucede?-_ dijo arrodillándose junto a ella, la rubia se encontraba sentada en el suelo junto a su cama. Heather miró sorprendida, al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga.

-_Nay…-_ dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

-_Tranquila… ya estoy aquí.-_ dijo Naya sosteniéndola en sus brazos.-_ Todo estará bien.-_ dijo junto a su cuello. Heather sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, el tener a Naya junto a ella, era más de lo que podía pedir en este momento. Naya se separó y la miró fijamente.

-_Naya… Yo lo lamento, mucho…_

_-Tranquila Hemo… Está todo bien._

_-No, no lo está… _

_-Quieres hablar de eso, ahora?-_ preguntó Naya.

-_No… no quiero hablar ahora…-_ dijo Heather. Naya se puso de pie, y le dio la mano para que ella se parara. La joven morena abrió la cama de Heather, y la rubia se acostó.

-_Cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré en el sofá…-_ dijo Naya.

-_Nay… espera.-_ dijo Heather, Naya se volteó de inmediato.-_ quédate junto a mi… Por favor.-_ Naya temía esto, sabía que siempre que una de las dos tenía un problema, la otra iba y se quedaba. No quería dejarla, pero tampoco quería que su corazón doliera más, tenía que tomar una decisión. Vio como esos ojos azules la miraban con profunda tristeza y aceptó, se acercó a la cama y Heather le hizo un espacio, en el momento en que Naya se acostó junto a Heather, las manos de la rubia instantáneamente se abrazaron a su cintura. Naya sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, pero vio como Heather dejaba de llorar, vio como su mejor amiga apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-_Gracias Nay Nay._

_-No hay de qué… siempre estaré para ti Heather.-_ dijo rodeándola con su mano. Heather le sonrió, y lentamente comenzó a quedarse dormida.

Naya no pudo más que admirarla, pensar lo hermosa que era, su cabello, sus labios, hasta sus pequeñas pecas. Todo en la rubia encendía el corazón de Naya.

-_Te amo.-_ le dijo al ver que la rubia ya dormía.-_ De verdad te amo._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh God, en serio muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, parece que tendré que seguir escribiendo a las 9 am hahahhaa. Sin más que agregar, otro capítulo.

**Otra cosa, esto es Rated: T… claro que por algo será.**

Capítulo VI

Cuando un rayo de sol, tocó su rostro, despertó del sueño en el que estaba, pero no quería abrir los ojos, tenía miedo… que pasaría si los abría y Heather ya no estaba allí, que pasaría si los abría y estaba aún en su casa, sola. Lentamente con una de sus manos, buscó el amarre de la rubia en su cintura, pero no lo encontró… Eso dolía, el no sentirla cerca hería su corazón, pero aún no abriría los ojos, no podía resignarse tan fácilmente, estiró su mano hacia el otro lado de la cama y la sintió… sintió la espalda de Heather, y su corazón se alegró, entonces decidió abrir sus ojos, y la vio ahí, hermosa como siempre, los rayos del sol llegaban a su espalda casi desnuda y a su cabello rubio, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se enderezó lentamente, quería sorprender a la rubia con algo para comer, no era la mejor cocinera, pero no lo hacía nada de mal, pero en cuanto se levantó de la cama, Heather se volteó.

-_Nay… a donde vas?-_ preguntó Heather.

-_No voy a ningún lado…-_ dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente.

-_Buenos días.-_ dijo sonriendo la rubia al sentir el beso.

-_Muy buenos días.-_ dijo sonriendo Naya.-_ Quédate aquí, vendré pronto.-_ Heather asintió.

No tardó nada, cuando llegó con una bandeja con el desayuno para Heather, la rubia le sonrió y se sentó en la cama, Naya puso la bandeja en las piernas de su amiga.

-_Bon Apetit.-_ dijo Naya.

-_Merci…-_ dijo Heather, la joven morena sonrió y volvió a acostarse al otro lado de la cama. La rubia comía animadamente, mientras que Naya la observaba.-_Esto está delicioso Nay.-_ dijo feliz.

-_Gracias… Me alegro que te haya gustado.-_ dijo sonriéndole.

-_Nay…_

_-Sí?_

_-Gracias…_

_-Por nada, en realidad no fue difícil prepararlo… _

_-No por eso, bueno por eso también… pero gracias por venir.-_ dijo Heather.

-_Sabes que no te dejaría por nada en el mundo._-dijo Naya.

-_Lo sé…-_ dijo la rubia bajando la cabeza.

-_Que ocurre?-_ dijo Naya, tal vez ya era momento de la verdad, tal vez ya era necesario saber lo que había ocurrido con Heather y Taylor, a pesar de que su corazón doliera, no podía abandonar a Heather, simplemente no podía.-_ Que ocurrió ayer Hemo…-_ dijo mirándola fijamente, mientras que los ojos de la rubia se humedecían. Naya le quitó la bandeja y la dejó en el suelo.

-_Naya…-_ el escuchar su nombre salir en forma de sollozo podía ser lo más triste que había escuchado en el mundo, su mejor amiga, la mujer que ella amaba, sufría y ella no podía hacer nada, para solucionar las cosas.

-_Heather, yo siempre estaré aquí…-_ dijo Naya sujetando su mano. Heather la miró.-_Siempre.-_ las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la rubia, pero su mano apretaba fuertemente la de Naya.

-_Naya, por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil…-_ Naya no dijo una sola palabra, solo la miraba.-_ O tal vez yo he estado equivocada todo este tiempo… Tal vez, Taylor tiene razón…-_ Naya no tenía idea de lo que hablaba la rubia, pero estaba asustada, que pasa si lo que había dicho Taylor, era que ella era una pésima amiga, que de verdad no debería estar cerca de ella… eso la devastaría.-_ Naya… que debo hacer.-_ dijo Heather llorando.

-_Sobre qué Heather… por favor explícame…-_ dijo Naya preocupada.

-_Taylor dice que tú me amas…-_ dijo Heather, por un segundo Naya sintió como el aire se iba, era como si su corazón se hubiera quedado detenido, no sabía que hacer, no sabía como reaccionar…-_ es verdad?_

_-Claro que te amo, eres mi mejor amiga.-_ dijo Naya rápidamente. Heather negó con la cabeza, y lentamente se acercó a Naya, el rostro de la rubia estaba a centímetros del de la morena, Naya sentía como su corazón iba a explotar, como su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos extraños, como su estómago se revolvía. Heather puso una mano en el rostro de Naya.- _Heather…-_ dijo Naya casi en forma de súplica, esto era más de lo que podía soportar, si decidía besarla… sinceramente su corazón ya no sería el mismo, si decidía besarla estaría a la deriva como casi a punto de caer de un precipicio… por que en su corazón Naya sabía que Heather aún quería a Taylor.-_ esto no está bien…-_ dijo alejándose.

-_Entonces no me amas…_

_- Claro que te amo… Te amo y ese es el problema.-_ dijo Naya.

-_Entonces por qué…_

_-Aún lo amas… sea lo que sea que haya pasado, tú lo amas.-_ dijo Naya soltando la mano de Heather. La rubia guardó silencio, mientras que Naya buscaba sus cosas.

-_No te vayas por favor…_

_-Heather, yo… yo no puedo seguir con esto… necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas, igual que tú…_

_-Es que acaso no me amas?_

_-Yo creo que la pregunta aquí es: Acaso tú me amas?-_ dijo Naya. Heather guardó silencio. Tal vez esto era lo mejor que podía hacer, si al final, el problema no era ella, era Heather, el problema era Taylor, el problema eran ellos dos… Naya daría cualquier cosa por Heather, pero hoy había comprendido que no podía apostarlo todo, aunque la mayor parte de su corazón ya no fuera de ella, debía salvar lo poco y nada que le quedaba.

-_Nay… Volverás?-_ preguntó Heather.

-_Claro que volveré… Ahora debes descansar.-_ dijo Naya. En ese momento golpearon la puerta, Heather se enderezó.-_ Yo la abriré, voy de salida…-_ Heather asintió.-_ Adiós, nos vemos pronto.-_ dijo Naya, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, y en cuanto abrió, vio a Taylor con un ramo de flores.

-_Que haces tú aquí?-_ preguntó molesto Taylor.

-_Solo vine a ver como se encontraba Heather…-_ dijo Naya tranquilamente.

-_Claro, claro… te contó acaso por qué estaba triste.-_ preguntó enfadado.

-_No, no me lo dijo… pero sé que estaba muy triste, así que vine a verla, ahora déjame pasar Taylor.-_ dijo mientras trataba de pasar por la puerta.

-_Tú eres el problema… Acaso crees que no sé que te gusta mi novia._

_- Y que hay si eso es verdad… ella siempre estará contigo, ella te ama.-_ dijo Naya mientras sentía como su corazón se partía.

-_Y ya es momento que lo entiendas… así que será mejor que la dejes en paz._

_-Si quieres eso, entonces deja de herirla.- _dijo molesta, mientras salía con dificultad al pasillo.

El chico la miró con odio y entró rápidamente. Naya se quedó afuera por unos segundos, pensando en como reaccionaría Heather al ver a su novio con un ramo de flores, pidiéndole disculpas. Se imaginó a la rubia sonriéndole, y saltando a sus brazos, y esa imagen ya era demasiado, Naya sentía como esa angustia se apoderaba de ella, no sabía que hacer…

….

-_Crees que Naya se moleste, si sabe que…-_ dijo Lea abrazada a Dianna en la cama de Naya.

-_Que nos quedamos en su casa, besándonos y comiendo su comida?-_ terminó la frase Dianna.-_ No veo, por qué tiene que enterarse…_

-_Menos mal que… bueno, tú entiendes.-_ dijo la morena.

-_Créeme, fue bastante difícil…-_ dijo riendo Dianna.

-_A si?-_ dijo Lea coquetamente mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia. Dianna sintió como una sensación casi electrizante recorría todo su cuerpo.-_ Que tan difícil?_

_-Bastante…-_ dijo casi sin aliento. Lea seguía besando el cuello de Dianna, mientras que una de sus manos reposaba en el estómago de la rubia.-_Lea…-_ volvió a decir Dianna.

-_No te gusta esto Lady Di?-_ dijo Lea en su oído, esta chica si que podía ser sexy, Dianna ya estaba demasiado complicada, tratando de contener ese impulso de lanzarse sobre la morena.

-_Lea… Naya se enfadará si se entera.-_ dijo Dianna tratando de escapar del tormento que Lea le estaba haciendo pasar.

-_Entonces que no se entere.-_ dijo la morena. Dianna miró a la pequeña morena y pensó lo suertuda que era de tenerla junto a ella. La joven rubia tomó el mentón de Lea y se acercó coquetamente al rostro de Lea. Dianna aprisionó el labio inferior de la joven morena con los suyos, mientras que su mano abrazaba su cintura. De pronto el celular de Dianna sonó y ambas chicas se separaron un segundo.-_ No responderás o si?_

_-Puede ser Naya o Heather…-_ dijo casi sin aliento Dianna. Lea asintió, y en cuanto encontró el celular se lo entregó a Dianna, que le dio un pequeño beso.-_ Aló?_

_-Di…-_ dijo sollozando Naya.-_ puedes venir por mi._

_-Claro, claro… donde estás?_

_- En la cafetería que queda cerca de la casa de Heather.-_ dijo Naya.

-_Esta bien, vamos enseguida. _

_-Vamos? Claro, Lea… -_ dijo Naya con un tono de felicidad, pero que no duró mucho.-_ Entonces… las espero acá._

Ambas chicas, se levantaron, trataron de ordenar un poco el departamento, pero salieron enseguida. En cuanto llegaron al café, vieron a Naya sentada, llorando.

-_Nay…-_ dijo Lea, mientras Naya sacaba las manos de su cara.

-_Hey… ehm… que bueno que estén aquí.-_ dijo tratando de parecer tranquila.

-_Que sucede, cariño?-_ dijo Dianna sentándose junto a ella. Lea le sonrió y se sentó al otro lado de Naya.

-_Di… Por qué todo es tan complicado.-_ dijo Naya.

-_Ugh, no lo sé…-_ dijo Dianna acariciando su espalda.

-_Que sucedió Nay Nay.-_ preguntó Lea.

-_Taylor… eso sucedió.-_ dijo Naya.-_ Ese chico me quiere lejos de Heather…_

_-Lo sabemos.-_ dijo Dianna.

-_Cómo lo saben?_

_-Heather nos dijo que tenía que decidir entre tú o él.-_ dijo Lea.

-_Pero no me dijo nada… Ni siquiera lo mencionó._

_-Tal vez no quería tomar una decisión… o herirte.-_ dijo la rubia.

-_Pero lo hace Di… cada segundo que pasa con él, me hiere más de lo que cualquier cosa podría herirme…-_ dijo llorando. Ambas chicas no sabían como consolarla, la abrazaron pero Naya no dejaba de llorar.-_Que se supone que debo hacer… no puedo estar lejos de ella… pero sé que ella lo escogerá._

_-Nay, debes pensar las cosas… si de verdad la amas…-_ dijo Dianna.

-_No lo digas Di…_

_-Debes dejarla ir.-_ finalizó la rubia.

-_Creo que es mejor que vayamos a tu departamento Nay.-_ dijo Lea. La joven latina asintió entre lágrimas. Dianna y Lea la llevaron a su departamento, y le preguntaron si quería compañía, Naya negó con la cabeza… necesitaba estar sola por un momento.

Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que se supone que debería hacer, debía dejarla, debía quedarse… no sabía nada… quedarse para lastimarla, o irse para ver como su corazón se deshacía.

Las lágrimas caían, y no podía hacer otra cosa que estar en su cama, pensando en ella, no podía sacar la imagen de ella junto a Heather de su mente, de su corazón. No quería comer, no quería hablar… pero moría de ganas de que Heather estuviera junto a ella para consolarla. Lloró tanto que pronto se quedó dormida, solo el timbre de su casa la despertó… fuera quien fuera, ya era demasiado tarde para una visita, miró el reloj y notó que era las 12 de la noche… seguramente volverían mañana, no tenía deseos de levantarse. El timbre volvió a sonar, una y otra vez, una y otra vez… El ruido le molestaba tanto que decidió levantarse, a duras penas se acercó a la puerta, una vez más sonó el timbre.

-_Ya voy…-_ dijo molesta. Abrió lentamente la puerta y vio a Heather parada afuera de su departamento.-_ Heather que haces aquí…_

Heather se acercó y la besó, casi con desesperación, las manos de la rubia tomaban el rostro de Naya, mientras que la morena casi por instinto abrazó la cintura de la chica, la rubia, con el pie cerró la puerta y lanzó a Naya contra esta. Los labios de Heather aprisionaban los de Naya, mientras que ahora sus manos se apoyaban en la puerta. Naya estaba perdida, no sabía como reaccionar solo podía besarla, tenerla cerca era lo que siempre había deseado, luego podría arrepentirse, pero ahora no podía detenerse.

-_Naya…-_ dijo casi sin aliento Heather.-_ Lo lamento tanto…_

_-Heather… dime que me amas por favor.-_ dijo Naya mirándola fijamente.

-_Te amo… Te amo Naya.-_ dijo mientras que volvía a besarla.

Lo que haya pasado antes de que Heather llegara a su casa, ya no importaba, las lágrimas que se habían derramado, ya no tenían sentido… Heather estaba junto a ella, y nunca la dejaría ir.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: No sé como hacer Lemmon, pero supongo que es hacer algo de manera sexy… lamento no poder responder a sus expectativas. Intento de **Lemmon mode on**. Gracias por sus comentarios (: Saludos, Nati.

**Ehm… recordar, que esto nunca pasó…**

Capítulo VII

Naya sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, realmente estaba fuera de control, tener a Heather tan íntimamente, era lo que siempre había deseado… en realidad tener a Heather era lo que siempre había deseado. La rubia la besaba con tanta pasión, que le era casi imposible pensar en todo lo que pasaba.

Allí estaba Naya contra la puerta de su departamento, con las manos alrededor del cuello de la rubia, los labios de Heather aprisionaban los de la morena tranquilamente, hasta que de pronto Naya sintió como la lengua de la rubia rozaba la comisura de sus labios, sin dudarlo, le dio permiso a Heather, que de inmediato profundizó el beso. Sus lenguas se movían en perfecta armonía, aunque como siempre, Naya intentaba controlar la situación… cosa que a la rubia no pareció molestarle.

Pero algo impactó la mente de Naya, pudo sentir algún resto de alcohol en la boca de Heather, su mente quedó en blanco… que se supone que debía hacer, debía seguir con esto, seguir besándola o debía detenerse.

Lentamente se separó de la rubia, necesita un poco de aire. Heather sin embargo comenzó a besar el cuello de Naya, la morena sentía como una sensación bajaba por su columna.

-_Heather…-_ dijo sin aliento. La rubia no se detenía, besaba el cuello de la chica como si no hubiera mañana, y Naya sentía que iba a desfallecer, sentía como esa sensación incrementaba cada vez más…-_Heather… -_ volvió a intentar Naya. Heather escuchó a la morena y se detuvo por un segundo, aunque sin despegarse del cuello de la morena.-_ Estas ebria?-_ dijo Naya sabiendo que después podría lamentarlo. La chica no dijo nada, más bien comenzó a besar nuevamente el cuello de la chica, mientras que ahora una de sus manos se metía debajo de la polera de Naya, la joven rubia acariciaba el estómago de la morena lentamente, mientras se acercaba al oído de Naya.

_-Puede ser…-_ dijo después de unos segundos, y luego de esas palabras mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Naya, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para herirla, pero no débil como para que Naya no lo sintiera.

-_Esto… esto no está bien Heather.-_ dijo respirando fuertemente Naya. Heather comenzó a besar la mandíbula de la chica.-_ Heath…-_ Naya no pudo terminar la frase, por que la rubia volvió a besarla. No podía detenerse, su mente le decía que nada de eso estaba bien, pero su corazón… a quien engañaba, solo quería acostarse con Heather, por ahora. La rubia volvió a separase, unos cuantos centímetros, y sus ojos se clavaron en los de la morena.

-_Sé lo que estoy haciendo Nay… Quiero estar contigo…-_ cada palabra impactaba los labios de la morena, que tomó esa frase como luz verde para seguir con lo que estaban haciendo. Aunque le gustaba que Heather fuera así con ella, Naya no podía evitar querer tener el control, así que rápidamente tomó la cintura de Heather y la volteó, dejándola ahora a ella contra la puerta. Un pequeño "Oh" salió de los labios de la chica al sentir la puerta contra su espalda.

-_Siempre te gusta controlar todo, no es así Nay Nay…-_ preguntó la rubia mirando a Naya. La morena solo asintió y comenzó a besar el cuello de la joven rubia ahora. La cabeza de Naya seguía repitiendo una y otra vez… "esto no está bien, esto no está bien… ella está ebria, esta ebria Naya, después se arrepentirá" pero realmente no podía detenerse, además Heather le había dicho que la amaba… claro que no se arrepentiría.

Al volver en sí, Naya sintió que muchas cosas estorbaban, incluyendo la polera de la rubia, lentamente deslizó sus manos bajo esta, y tomó la cintura de la chica. Naya sentía como la piel de Heather estaba casi en llamas, la chica al sentir las manos de la morena sobre su cintura, no puedo hacer más que soltar un suspiro. Naya volvió a besar el cuello de la chica, pero en unos segundos, se acercó a su oído.

-_Eres tan hermosa Heather…-_ dijo Naya en el oído de la chica.

-_Nay…-_ suspiró rápidamente Heather. Las manos de la morena acariciaban el estómago de la rubia, pero lentamente comenzaban a subir.

-_Por que tardaste tanto…-_ dijo Naya poniendo sus manos ahora en la puerta, sintió como la chica se quejaba al perder el tacto de la morena.

-_Naya… no lo sé…-_ dijo respirando pesadamente.-_ fui una idiota… ahora por favor…_

_-Me hiciste sufrir demasiado Hemo…-_ dijo Naya interrumpiendo las súplicas de la rubia.

-_Lo lamento… solo quiero estar contigo, por favor…-_ Naya en ese momento le sacó la polera a Heather, y de inmediato comenzó a besar su clavícula. La rubia respiraba más rápido de lo normal, y sentía un cosquilleo formándose entre sus piernas.

-_Hemo, eres tan hermosa…-_repitió Naya al besar una vez más el cuello de la chica.

-_Naya… esto…-_ dijo tomando la polera de la chica ahora.-_ tiene que irse.-_ La joven morena levantó fugazmente los brazos y Heather le sacó la polera. En ese momento Naya presionó su cuerpo contra el de Heather. Ambas chicas dejaron salir un gemido al sentir el cuerpo de la otra contra el suyo.

-_Será mejor… que vayamos a tu habitación Nay… Tus vecinos…-_ dijo Heather con mucho esfuerzo, por que la verdad era que con Naya así de cerca, sentía que ni aire ya le quedaba. Naya asintió, y volvió a besarla, mientras que a pasos torpes y sin separase del beso, ambas chicas llegaban a la habitación.

…

Al despertar, Naya pensó que todo había sido sueño, ya que miró a su lado y notó como la cama estaba vacía. Bueno, no podía esperar más, pensó. Se supone que estas cosas no deberían pasar entre buenas amigas, dijo tratando de convencerse. Aunque ella lo sabía muy bien, sabía que Heather jamás sería una amiga, la amaba y allí estaba el problema. Su corazón le dolía, por que a pesar de que Heather le hubiera dicho que la amaba, era solo por que estaba borracha… nada más pasaría entre ellas.

Se levantó, se puso una polera que encontró por ahí y se dirigió a la cocina, lentamente se sirvió un vaso con agua, pero de pronto sintió como unas manos se abrazaban a su cintura. Casi con temor, se volteó...

-_Heather…-_ dijo llena de felicidad, al ver a la rubia allí, solo con una polera y unos shorts.-_ Creí que te habías…_

_-Marchado?-_ preguntó la chica.

-_Si… creí que te habías marchado…-_ dijo Naya sin mirarla. Heather volvió a abrazar la cintura de la joven morena y la acercó a su cuerpo.-_ Me alegro que te hayas…-_ Heather estaba tan cerca de Naya, que la joven morena podía sentir el aliento de la rubia en sus labios, casi sin pensarlo Naya mordió su propio labio, como tratando de mantener silencio. Los ojos azules de la rubia, se posaron en los labios de Naya, y luego volvieron a mirar los ojos de la joven morena.

-_Hola…-_ dijo sonriéndole Heather.

-_Hola, Hemo.-_ dijo Naya devolviéndole la sonrisa. Los labios de Heather rozaron levemente, los de Naya, quien al sentirlos en los suyos cerró sus ojos. Heather capturó una vez más los labios de la morena. Naya sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, esto ya no podía ser solo un sueño… Esto no podía serlo. Sus manos, tomaron el rostro de Heather, y poniéndose casi de puntillas, profundizó el beso. Heather se lo permitió… Luego de unos segundos ambas chicas se separaron.-_Te amo…-_ dijo Naya de pronto. Heather guardó silencio, y la joven morena sintió que ese silencio duraba años, siglos… "Arruiné todo… ella aún no me ama, acaso estoy loca, como dije eso!" se decía a si misma.

-_Yo también te amo…-_ dijo Heather, sacando de sus pensamientos a Naya. La joven morena guardó silencio, estaba tan sorprendida que ni palabras le salían de la boca.-_ Y de verdad lo lamento… Fui una tonta._

_-Solo prométeme que no me dejarás…-_ dijo Naya rodeando el cuello de Heather con sus brazos.

-_Lo prometo…-_ dijo Heather dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

…

_-Di…-_ dijo Lea abrazada a la rubia, mientras veían televisión.-_ Crees que Naya vaya a estar bien?_

_-Eso espero… no me gusta verla así…-_ dijo Dianna.

-_Ni a mi… quisiera que Heather y ella estuvieran así… como nosotras.-_ dijo Lea. Dianna la miró con cara de sorpresa.-_ Qué? Yo se que se aman._

_-Sí lo sé… Creo que es algo complicado, para ellas._

_-Por qué? _

_-No lo sé Heather tiene novio, y… no sé, siento que sus sentimientos no son igual a los de Naya… tal vez no la ama…_

_-Tú me amas?-_ interrumpió Lea acercándose al cuello de Dianna.-_ Lady Di…-_ La joven rubia giró su cabeza para estar frente a frente con Lea. Dianna puso su mano sobre el rostro de Lea, mientras que sus ojos verdes miraban atentamente los de la morena.

-_Te amo…-_ dijo Dianna, antes de que sus labios besaran los de Lea. De pronto, la joven morena se acomodó, y se sentó encima de Dianna, la joven rubia miró a Lea con curiosidad.

-_Yo también te amo…-_ dijo rodeando el cuello de Dianna y atrayéndola a su cuerpo, la joven rubia volvió a atacar sus labios, mientras que sus manos se deslizaban tímidamente bajo el vestido de Lea. Había que aceptarlo, la joven morena tenía unas piernas espectaculares, y Dianna no perdería la oportunidad de acariciarlas.

Lea comenzó a besar la mandíbula de la rubia, mientras Dianna trataba de recuperar el aliento, la joven morena descendía cada vez más, hasta que comenzó a besar el cuello de Dianna, sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello rubio de la chica, mientras acariciaba lentamente sus muslos.

-_Di…-_ suspiró pesadamente Lea.

-_Qué sucede…-_ dijo un poco sorprendida.

-_Yo… yo nunca he estado con una chica antes.-_dijo Lea un poco avergonzada.

-_Ni yo… pero supongo, que hasta ahora…-_ dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.-_ vamos por buen camino._

_-Es verdad__...-_ dijo Lea besando otra vez a Dianna, ahora las manos de la morena aprisionaban la cintura de la rubia por debajo de su polera, Dianna dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Las manos de Lea comenzaban a ascender, trataban de acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de Dianna.

-_Lea…-_ dijo sin aliento Dianna. Su respiración era cada vez más rápida, y sintió como las manos de la morena tímidamente rozaban el borde de sus pechos.

-_Mhm…-_ dijo la chica besando el cuello de la rubia.

-_Mi celular, está vibrando…_

_-No lo creo Di…-_ dijo Lea tomando rápidamente el aparato, pero al momento de ver quien llamaba, notó que en la pantalla salía Nay Nay.

-_Quién es?_

_-Naya…-_ dijo mientras respondía el celular.-_ Aló?_

_-No interrumpo nada?-_ dijo Naya al oír la respiración de la chica.

-_Más o menos…_

_-Lo lamento, llamaré luego entonces… continúen con lo suyo…-_ dijo Naya, mientras Lea podía oír algunas risas desde el fondo. Lea rápidamente cortó y miró a Dianna.

-_Que sucedió?-_ dijo Dianna.

-_Al parecer nada malo… estaba feliz.-_ dijo Lea sorprendida.

-_En serio?_

_-Podía escuchar algunas risas…_

_-No estará con Heather?-_ preguntó Dianna. Ambas chicas se miraron con sorpresa.

-_Y dijo… que continuáramos.-_ ambas chicas rieron. Mientras que ahora Dianna acostaba a Lea en el sillón.

-_Entonces… debemos obedecer._

A/N2: Ugh… apesto en esto. Saludos, Nati.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Gracias por sus comentarios (: Aunque para serles sincera, creo que está por terminar el Fic.

Sin más que agregar disfruten.

Capítulo VIII

*Dianna POV*

Verte dormir junto a mi, puede ser lo más hermoso que he presenciado en mi vida, como descansas tranquila y relajada, me hace sentir feliz, tenerte junto a mi, me hace feliz, Lea. Sé que no oyes mis pensamientos, y no creo que sea necesario, por que la verdad es que todos los días lucho por mostrarte todo lo que llevo aquí dentro, en mi corazón.

Recordar esto es importante para mí, lo sabes, sabes que tú significas mucho para mí, todo lo que haces, genera en mi algo que nunca alguien había logrado. Lea, todo este tiempo pensé en ti como ninguna otra persona lo hubiera hecho. Te deseo, como ninguna otra persona lo hará, te amo como nadie podrá hacerlo, y jamás me quiero separar de ti.

Si supieras todas las fotos tuyas que tengo, cada expresión tuya está capturada en esta cámara, cada sonrisa, cada lágrima, cada respiro está aquí. Y ahora, tengo una foto tuya junto a mi, tengo una foto tuya durmiendo junto a mi. Pero sabes, creo que ya no necesitaré de esta cámara, por que ahora te tengo junto a mí, te tengo y jamás te dejaré ir Lea.

Siento como tu respiración, acaricia mi cuello… que acaso hasta tu simple respiración causa en mi algo que me enamora cada día más. Tienes el pelo en tu cara, y hasta eso se ve hermoso, pero prefiero ver tu rostro, así que lo peinaré si no te molesta… Espero que no.

Tomé mi cámara otra vez y te fotografié Lea, es que cada segundo que pasa es como si te hicieras más bella, más perfecta ante mis ojos. Y ante la cámara también. De pronto comienzas a abrir tus ojos, y escondo rápidamente la cámara.

-_Buenos días.-_ me dices con una sonrisa.

-_Buenos días…-_ dije uniendo mi frente a la tuya.

-_Hace cuanto estás despierta?_

_-Realmente importa eso? Además estaba entretenida._

_-Haciendo qué… sacándome fotos?-_ no sé si bromeas o de verdad lo sabes, así que prefiero guardar silencio… es como si me conocieras de memoria.-_Oh Di… me estabas fotografiando!_

_-No… no lo estaba haciendo.-_ dije ocultando la cámara bajo mi cama. Rápidamente te enderezaste y te lanzaste encima de mí, para recoger la cámara del suelo.-_ No Lea! _

_-Di, dame la cámara!-_ dijiste mientras trataba de sacarte de encima mío.

-_No Lea, son unas tontas fotos… nada más.-_ dije nerviosa. A pesar de mis explicaciones, no sé como lo hiciste pero alcanzaste la cámara, y volviste a tu lado de la cama… Sí, tu lado por que yo digo que ese será tu lado.

Encendiste la cámara, y sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían, tenía vergüenza así que me oculté bajo las sábanas. Sentía ese sonido característico de mi cámara, cada vez que cambiabas de foto, otra vez, y otra vez. Cada sonido me ponía más nerviosa, de pronto el sonido se detuvo. No quería salir de mi escondite, estaba avergonzada.

-_Di…-_ me llamaste pero no salí.-_ Dianna…-_ Lo siento Lea, pero no hay forma en que salga de aquí. Luego de unos minutos, te vi junto a mí, debajo de las sábanas. Me sonreíste, y así lo hice yo también.

-_Por qué tienes tantas fotos mías?-_ me preguntaste con tono inocente.

-_No lo sé…_

_-Anda, dímelo Di._

_-Supongo… que no quiero perderme nada acerca de ti.-_ vi como tu rostro se iluminó y sentí como mi corazón se alegraba junto al tuyo. Lentamente te acercaste a mí, y sentí como una sensación extraña recorría mi cuerpo, pusiste tu mano sobre mi rostro, y me miraste fijamente.

-_Jamás te perderás algo de mi… estaré aquí, siempre.-_ dijiste antes de besarme… como describir esta sensación Lea, era como si flotara, como si todo a mi alrededor estuviera en pausa y solo tú y yo, estuviéramos vivas.

Lentamente tomé tu cintura y me puse encima tuyo, nuestros cuerpos, nuestros labios, nuestra piel… tú contra mí. Tu cuerpo contra el mío. Que más puedo pedir?

-_Te amo Lea.-_ dije separándome unos centímetros.

-_Y yo a ti Dianna…_

…

Luego de pasar casi toda la mañana junto a ti, en mi cama, recordé la llamada que Naya nos había hecho. Tomé mi celular y la llamé de inmediato.

…

_*_Naya POV*

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me siento feliz. La verdad es que cuando no estabas junto a mí, sentía un vacío que no podía llenar con nada. Mi corazón tenía tu nombre por todos lados Heather. Aún lo tiene, y siempre lo tendrá.

Estás hoy junto a mí… Debo admitir que no soy la clase de persona que le gusta estar atada a alguien, no me gusta estar acurrucada… pero contigo es diferente Heather, contigo siempre a sido todo especial.

Tus brazos rodean firmemente mi cintura, mientras que tu boca está a centímetros de mi cuello, mi espalda está contra tu cuerpo… mientras que mis manos están entrelazadas con las tuyas. Quien iba a pensar que tú me harías tan vulnerable… Quién iba a pensar que tú serías todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida.

Acaricio tus manos tiernamente, por que sé que aún duermes… sueñas conmigo Heather? Por que la verdad es que yo sueño contigo todos los días. De pronto te escucho murmurar mi nombre… estás despierta ya o solo es un sueño?

-_Nay…-_ susurraste junto a mi oído. Solo el escuchar mi nombre, salir de tus labios, causa en mí tantas cosas. Me volteé un poco, para ver si estabas despierta. Tus ojos azules me miraban con ese sentimiento que tanto tiempo esperé… esperé tanto tiempo que me miraras así Hemo, pero esto es mil veces mejor.

-_Hola…-_ dije mirando tus hermosos ojos azules. La única respuesta que recibí fue un beso en la mejilla y otro en el cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo… que acaso te gusta verme así, todo tiritona?

-_Como estás hoy?-_ me preguntaste.

-_Mejor que nunca.-_ dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.-_ Como estás tú hoy?_

_-Estoy increíblemente bien… dormí muy bien._

_-Yo también.-_ dije volteándome, para que nuestros ojos se encontraran, para que mi nariz tocara levemente la tuya. Una sonrisa salió de tu rostro, y solo eso necesité para admitir que mi vida no podía ser mejor.-_Heather…_

_-Si, Naya?_

_-Te amo.-_ dije sin dudarlo ningún segundo. Sentía que mi corazón necesitaba que ella supiera cuanto la amaba.

-_Te amo más Naya…_

_-Lo dudo.-_ dije rápidamente, realmente lo dudaba Hemo, amar más de lo que yo te amo a ti, sería imposible.

-_Así?-_ dijiste acercando tu cuerpo al mío, mientras ponías tus labios junto a mi oído.-_ Te amo Naya…-_ temblé otra vez, y sentí como mi corazón quería salir de mi cuerpo. Sin dudarlo te besé, sentir tu boca sobre la mía era algo que jamás me cansaría, esos momentos en que mordías mi labio inferior solo para hacerme desfallecer… Sentir como tus manos se enredaban en mi cabello, como la respiración de tu cuerpo chocaba casi contra el mío… como encajábamos perfectamente…

Sentí mi celular sonar, y luego de terminar de besarte, lo tomé con mi mano.

-_Quién es?_

_-Es Lady Di.-_ dije sonriendo.

_-Tal vez quiere sabre por qué la llamamos ayer… por qué la llamamos Nay?_

_-No lo sé… le diré que… que queremos cenar con ellas.-_ dije al ver como el celular sonaba y sonaba, Heather asintió.-_ Hola Lady Di!_

…

_-Hola Nay Nay.-_ dijo Dianna.-_ Como estás?_

_-Feliz, que tal tú?_

_-En las mismas condiciones… Bueno y por qué nos llamaste._

_-Las llamé…-_ a Naya le encantaba hablar en plural, era como si sus mejores amigas ahora fueran una.-_ por qué tengo un aviso muy importante que darles._

_-Y qué sería?-_ dijo la rubia con una leve sospecha.

-_Si te digo no será sorpresa Dianna… Les parece si cenamos en el Restaurant que queda cerca de la casa de Lea?_

_-Claro, ese lugar es perfecto._

_-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos a las 7._

_-Nos vemos.-_ dijo Dianna, finalizando la llamada. Lea la miró contenta, al escuchar los planes para esa tarde.-_Creo que es oficial… Naya está demasiado feliz como para ocultarlo Lea._

A/N2: lamento la brevedad del capítulo, haré la cena aparte. Saludos, Nati.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Gracias por sus lindos comentarios. Espero que estén muy bien y disculpen por no subir más seguido ahora, las cosas de la Universidad me quitan todo mi tiempo libre. Saludos, Nati.

Capítulo IX

-_Naya, al final que les diremos, ni siquiera sé por qué estamos cenando?-_ dijo la rubia en cuanto vio que la chica cortó la llamada.

_-No es obvio Heather…-_ dijo tomando la mano de la rubia.-_ Quiero que sepan lo feliz que soy junto a ti.-_ Heather le ofreció la sonrisa más hermosa que Naya nunca haya visto, así que también le sonrió. La rubia se acercó al oído de Naya.

-_Te amo.-_ dijo Heather mientras que todo el cuerpo de la morena sentía que se electrocutaba, era como si esas dos simples palabras fuera todo lo que hubiera necesitado en la vida. No es que nunca Heather se las haya dicho, siempre se decían eso, pero esta vez habían tantas cosas detrás, había un sentimiento mucho más grande, mucho más profundo.

Naya juntó su frente con la de Heather y por unos segundos se perdió en esos hermosos ojos azules. Hemo le sonrió y la joven morena sintió como su respiración aumentaba solo por ese simple hecho.

-_Te amo.-_ dijo Naya. Heather sintió como cada una de las palabras chocaban contra su rostro, y no pudo evitar querer besar una vez más a Naya. Lentamente acercó sus labios a los de la morena, tiernamente capturó el labio inferior de Naya y tomó su rostro con sus manos. Los segundos pasaban y ninguna de las dos chicas quería separarse de la otra, era como si ambas hubieran encontrado otra fuente de oxígeno, quien quiere respirar cuando la persona que amas, te está besando.-_ Hemo…-_ dijo Naya casi sin aliento. La rubia se detuvo por un segundo, y miró los ojos de la morena.-_ Sé mi novia… _

_-Claro que seré tu novia… mientras tú seas la mía.-_ y en cuanto Heather terminó la frase, Naya la besó casi de manera salvaje, era como si no supiera como demostrarle todo el amor que sentía en ese momento. Las manos de la morena aprisionaron la cintura de Heather, y la acercaron a su cuerpo, la rubia sintió como un suspiro se escapaba de su boca solo al sentir el cuerpo de Naya contra el suyo.

Naya comenzó a besar la mandíbula de Heather, mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajo la ropa de la rubia, sin temor, las manos de Naya acariciaban el estómago de la rubia, mientras que Heather tomaba el cuello la morena. Naya devoraba poco a poco el cuello de Heather, mientras que pequeño suspiros se escapan de la boca de la rubia.

-_Naya…-_ La morena tomó esa simple palabra como una buena señal y se dirigió con Heather a su dormitorio, después de todo les había dicho a las 7…

…

_-Lea por favor devuélveme la cámara!-_ dijo en evidente desesperación Dianna. Lea veía como la rubia se volvía loca al no tener su cámara cerca, y decidió jugar un rato más con ella.-_ Lea por favor!-_ Dianna se enderezaba un poco para poder quitarle la cámara, pero Lea se inclinaba hacia el otro lado de la cama. Veía fotos suyas una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

-_Di…-_ dijo con tono serio, la rubia de inmediato se calmó y volvió a sentarse. Lea se volteó y notó como Dianna ya se había quedado tranquila.-_ cierra los ojos._

_-Qué? _

_-Hazme caso Di… Sólo ciérralos.-_ dijo una vez más. Y así lo hizo la rubia. Lea se levantó de la cama y lentamente se sentó sobre el regazo de Dianna. La joven rubia al sentir un peso sobre ella abrió rápidamente los ojos. Lo único que pudo ver fue a Lea sentada sobre ella con la cámara apuntando hacia su rostro.-_ sonríe Lady Di.-_ dijo Lea. Y así lo hizo Dianna. Esta sonrisa no era como las que siempre hacía en las alfombras rojas, esta sonrisa era tan sincera que Lea sintió como su corazón se encendía. La morena sacó la cámara de su rostro y se acercó lentamente sobre Dianna. Sus labios lentamente aprisionaron los de la rubia, y ambas cerraron sus ojos, mientras que un pequeño destello de luz volvió a sorprender a Dianna.

-_Por qué…_

_-Por qué ahora somos una Di… ahora yo estoy junto a ti y así es como quiero que me recuerdes.-_ interrumpió Lea enderezándose nuevamente. Que hacía esa chica para enamorarla cada vez más, sus simples palabras, o tal vez sus simples sonrisas, o sus besos o su simple existencia la hacía cada día más feliz. 

_-Te amo.-_ dijo Dianna mientras tomaba la cámara y la dejaba lejos de ellas dos. Lea se sorprendió que después de tantos lloriqueos por la cámara, ahora simplemente la tiraba lejos. Lentamente las manos de Dianna tomaron el cuerpo de la morena y lo acercaron al suyo. Ahora Lea estaba sobre ella, besándola, acariciándola, queriéndola.

-_Te amo.-_ dijo Lea, mientras comenzaba a besarla lenta y tiernamente.

…

_-Di estás segura que dijo a las 7?-_ preguntó Lea.

-_Claro que sí, eso me dijo ella…-_dijo la rubia parada junto a Lea a las afuera del Restaurante. De pronto, ambas chicas vieron como el auto de Naya se estacionaba, Lea miró a Dianna y las dos jóvenes trataron de mirar, si su amiga venía sola o con alguien. El celular de Dianna sonó.

-_Aló…_

_-Hola Di. Ya están en el Restaurant?_

_-Sí… Por qué tardaste tanto, podemos verte desde aquí!-_ dijo Diana mirando fijamente al auto.

-_Vamos en un segundo, entonces.-_ dijo Naya cortando la llamada rápidamente. La joven morena bajó del auto, mientras que al mismo tiempo Heather bajaba. Dianna y Lea se miraron ansiosas.

Naya y Heather caminaron rápidamente para encontrarse con sus amigas.

-_Hola.-_ dijo Naya.

-_Por qué tardaron tanto!-_ dijo Lea. Heather y Naya se miraron con complicidad.-_ Tengo hambre, podemos entrar ya?-_ dijo tratando de evitar pensar lo que significaba esa mirada. Las cuatro chicas entraron y el mesero de inmediato se les acercó. Se dirigieron a su mesa, y Dianna pudo notar como Heather le susurraba algunas cosas a Naya, cosas que la hacían sonreír, Lea apretó un poco la mano de la rubia y ambas sonrieron, ya sentadas, el mesero les preguntó sus órdenes y se retiró.

-_Y bien… cuál es la sorpresa?-_ preguntó Dianna.

-_No hay ninguna.-_ dijo Heather.

-_Cómo que no! Entonces por qué estamos aquí!_

_-Nunca ha sido una sorpresa, siempre ha estado frente a sus ojos.-_ volvió de hablar Heather.

-_No comprendo…-_ dijo Dianna.

-_Es muy sencillo Di.-_ le dijo Lea con ternura, mientras se le acercaba para decirle. Claro que Dianna sabía, pero quería escucharlo de sus amigas, aún así sonrió al sentir como los labios de Lea se acercaban a su oído.-_Sé que estas mintiendo…-_ dijo Lea. Dianna solo pudo reír fuertemente, y rápidamente la abrazó.

-_ Después de mucho tiempo…-_ dijo Dianna mirando a Heather.

-_Sí… lo lamento.-_ dijo mirando a Naya, quien negó con la cabeza.

-_Supongo que lo bueno tarda en llegar.-_ dijo Naya sonriéndole y tomando su mano. Heather sonrió.

-_Entonces…-_ dijo Lea.

_-Amo a esta mujer.-_ dijo Heather mirando a la morena. Naya sintió como su corazón daba un pequeño saltito.

-_Y yo a ti…-_ dijo Naya dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

-_Me alegro tanto, nos alegramos tanto por ustedes.-_ dijo Dianna.

-_Y que me dicen de ustedes 2, son perfectas la una para la otra.-_ dijo Naya feliz.

-_Lo somos.-_ dijo Lea.

-_Entonces, festejemos.-_ dijo Heather.-_ Y luego de esto, podemos ir a bailar?-_ preguntó mirando a Naya, la joven morena de inmediato asintió y miró a sus otras dos amigas, que también asintieron.

En cuanto llegó el mesero y les sirvió sus platos, Dianna le pidió un favor.

-_Podría tomarnos una fotografía?-_ todas las chicas la miraron.-_ Qué? No quiero olvidar esto.-_ dijo mientras abrazaba a Lea. Las cuatro chicas sonrieron y el flash se disparó.

Dianna recibió la cámara y apretó el botón para verla. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro en cuanto la vio. Ella abrazaba a Lea, mientras que la joven morena tenía su frente sobre su rostro, al otro lado de la foto, Naya y Heather salían mirándose a los ojos. Pensar que al fin, todas sus ilusiones, sus deseos, el sueño de tener una foto así, se cumplía… y no solo el de ella, sino que el de Naya también. Por fin, podía tener a la mujer que amaba a su lado, amarla, besarla, abrazarla. Era lo que siempre había querido, desde el día que la conoció.

-_Puedo verla?-_ preguntó Naya, despertándola de sus pensamientos. Dianna se la entregó. Naya notó como su mirada y la Heather se habían cruzado en la foto y sintió que al fin, la vida le sonreía. Al fin, su corazón latía de gozo y no de dolor como lo hacía antes. Tener a Heather junto a ella, era más de lo que había soñado. La amaba tanto que daría su vida por ella. Desvió su vista de la cámara y miró a su novia, inmediatamente le sonrió.

-_Qué sucede?-_ preguntó Heather. Naya solo le pasó la cámara, para que viera la fotografía.

Su rostro se iluminó al ver la imagen que se encontraba en la cámara, ella estaba allí, junto a Naya, estaba feliz, junto a Naya. Y no pudo evitar pensar todo el daño que le había causado a la morena, todas las lágrimas que Naya había derramado por su amor, y ella tontamente había preferido a Taylor…_ lo bueno tarda en llegar…_ esa frase no salía de su mente, Naya de verdad la amaba. Heather miró a su novia y a pesar de estar en un lugar público, se le acercó y besó sus labios. La amaba, siempre lo había echo, solo que había sido una tonta.

-_mmhmm…-_ carraspeó Lea. Y Heather sin dejar de besar a su novia, estiró el brazo y Lea recibió la cámara de inmediato. Antes de ver la foto, la pequeña morena miró a Dianna, y le sonrió.-_ Te amo.-_ dijo Lea.

-_Y yo a ti, Lea.-_ dijo Dianna. En ese momento, la morena le entregó la cámara, sin siquiera mirar la fotografía.-_ No la verás…_

_-No necesito verla.-_ dijo mirando fijamente a Dianna.-_ Sé como me miras, sé como me amas, sé como me abrazas… Las fotografías son hermosas Di, pero prefiero tenerte todos los días junto a mi…_

_-Una fotografía tuya, Lea… era lo único que tenía. Todos los días, fotografiándote, para creer que tenía algo de ti… Y ahora por fin, te tengo junto a mí.-_ dijo Dianna mientras se acercaba a los labios de Lea y la besaba tiernamente.

A/N: Creo que es THE END! Gracias a las personas que leyeron este humilde Fic, y también gracias por sus comentarios. Nati.


End file.
